the unexpected
by Dragfilia
Summary: Its been 22 year old Lucy Heartfilia's dream to join Fairy Tail. Although when she gets the chance to join with her friends she turns the offer down. What will happen when her friends try to get her together with a certain pink-haired dragonslayer that always asks her to join?(I do not own Fairy Tail)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm back with the edited chapters! I really think you should reread them because I have changed quite a few things in them. Grammer and spelling are a major difference. I hope you enjoy and don't worry, Lisanna isn't necessarily a bad guy in this...I do not own Fairytail..:(**

Lucy POV

It was almost midnight and I forgot to ask my friend Levy if she could drive me home. I let my friend Cana take my car to her work today. She helps run Fairy Tails bar with my friend Mirajane.

Fairy Tail is a very popular and a very strong wizard guild. Most of my friends work there. They keep telling me I should join, but I always say no.

Don't get me wrong its been my dream to join Fairy tail ever since a member saved me when I was little.

I just don't think I'm cut out to be in such a strong guild when I'm so weak. At least my apartment wasn't far from the library I work in. I would have given Mira a call, but I left my phone at home. 'Looks like you've done it again Lucy.'

'I wonder what Mama's up to. Or how she'd tease me about this.' I thought to myself. I started my walk back home. It was getting pretty late so I didn't stop to look at the stars like I usually would.

All of the sudden I heard something behind me.

I turned around to see a group of mages walking towards me. I went to grab my celestial gate keys just in case they tried something. But before I was able to call out Loke( Leo) one of the men cast a spell that put my hands and feet in binds. I tried to break free but the magic was to strong.

I felt weak. I hate that feeling. My father would always complain and tell me how weak I am after my mother died. From then on, I vowed to become stronger. Yet I have yet to gain any strength, leaving me helpless to these mages.

Suddenly another member punched me in the gut saying, " Don't do something you'll regret sweetheart." This man disgusted me even though I had only just met him. He looked gross and smelled the same.

" Let me go you creep!" I yelled in his face. I hoped that I had yelled loud enough for someone else to hear and come help. The man hit me again," How dare you insult a member of Phantom Lord!? If I wasn't a nice guy I would take you to my guild master for punishment. He's not as kind as I am." The man growled.

I thought that if I acted tough they would leave me alone, but I was wrong. Every time I made a good come back I would get hit.

Right when the man was about to hit me again the person that appeared to be the leader of their group spoke up: " Don't bruise such a pretty face Totomaru. Or a nice body to be exact," said the man, " How rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I am Rayule. That man in front of you is Kageyama, and those two there are Karacka and Byard. We are from the guild Phantom Lord as you may have guessed earlier."

'I thought Phantom Lord was just a bluff' I said in my thoughts. " Now that you know our names its only fair for such a pretty girl to tell us hers." Said Rayule.

" Like I'd tell a dark guild my name!" I practically spit in his face.

" Well, I was trying to be a gentlemen for you young lady , but it appears you don't want anything gentle." Rayule said. I gulped realizing what they were after. I stood still in fear as he came closer to me. He reached his hand out to stroke my face. " Don't touch touch me! " I yelled, jerking my face away from him. He still continued to stroke my cheek. Slowly moving his way down my body. The binds holding my arms were above my head holding up my arms.

I felt defenseless.

I couldn't do anything to stop this man. The only thing I'm capable of doing at this point is calling for help.

." Help...somebody..help." I tried my best to yell, but I could only get the words out in a small whisper.

But my attackers heard me."No one's going to hear you girl so don't bother trying." Rayule said before smacking my face.

Suddenly out of nowhere a man with pink hair sucker punched Rayule." Who dares interrupt my fun?! " yelled Rayule.

." Your a sick person if you think this is fun," said the pink-haired man.

" Who are calling sick!? I'll teach you a lesson." Rayule said. He pulled out a pair of blades. Then he shouted:" Urumi Blades: extend! " the blades then extended towards the pink- haired man with incredible speed. The man then jumped over them and yelled " Fire dragons iron fist!" His fist engulfed in flames as he punched Rayule in the face again this time sending him through a wall.

I felt like I was growing weaker by the minute. As if someone was taking away my magic energy. I slumped over unable to fall to the ground.

The man then turned to the rest of the group and said" Who's next?" With an intimidating smile.

Kageyama stepped forward. He yelled" Shadow Orochi!" Suddenly dozens of snakes formed from then shadows and surrounded the pink haired man.

At first I thought Kageyama defeated him.

And so did Kageyama. " That's it? That was way to easy. He must pretty weak." As soon as he said that all of the snakes disappeared as a big ball of fire shot in Kageyama's direction.

It was only after it hit Kageyama that I saw it was the pink haired man. " Who you call in weak!? Fire dragons roar!" He yelled. Then a huge beam of fire came out of the man's mouth and wiped out Kageyama and the rest of his gang.

The binds around my wrists and ankles vanished. I began to fall, but the man that saved me caught me before I hit the ground.

" That was a close one. You could have hit your head! Or worse!" The man said with a smile. .

'I was almost raped of course it could've been worse!' I thought dryly getting a head ache.

I felt light headed.

I knew that this meant, I was going to faint, but before I did I asked one question." Who are you?" The last thing I heard was " Hey! I need to get you to Wendy!" It was off to dream land for me


	2. Chapter 2

**Again thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail!**

Natsu's POV

I was walking back to the guild with happy. We had just gotten done with a mission which means we just got off the train about ten minutes ago. I was on alert since it was getting dark out and this side of town isn't always the safest place to be walking around in the evening.

Suddenly I heard someone call for help." Hey Happy. Did you hear something?" I said looking around. " Yeah. It was my stomach growling from the lack of fish."

I ran in the direction of the voice. I turned the corner into an ally and was met with a disgusting sight.

I saw a young woman being held by some sort of magic ropes while some pervert was touching her. I rushed head first into the situation without thinking.

'According to ice-freak I always run head first into things. Jerk'll have it com'in to him later.' I sent the perv flying. People like him just piss me off. He tried to get me back but I made quick work of him.

Every now and then I would make sure the girl was alright. 'She looks really familiar... Can quite put my finger on it' I thought to myself.

When I finished off the first guy one of his minions decided that they could take me. He used shadow magic. I wasn't used to that so it caught me off guard. That's when the asshole got cocky:" That's it? That was way too easy. This guy must be pretty weak.". That's it. Time to end this. " FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

Happy's POV

'What was that for Natsu?! Don't just leave me behind like that!...I wonder if he went to get me some fish?'

BANG! CRASH!

'Nope doubt it.. He's probably in trouble. I should go check it out.' I flew as fast as my wings would carry me. I turned into the ally that I saw the fire poor out of. I wasn't expecting to hit his face, but whatever.

"Natsuuu! Don't leave me behind like that! I was really worried about you!"

" Sorry to make you worry Happy, but that's not important right now. We need to get to the guild and fast." Natsu explained

" Aye sir!" I replied I turned to fly to the guild but I was out of magic energy from finding Natsu. " Looks like I used the last of my magic to find you Natsu sorry." I almost cried again.

I don't like it when I let Natsu down.

Natsu's POV..again..^-^

I successfully defeated all the mages. With a couple of destroyed walls and or buildings...'Gramps won't be to happy 'bout this one' I thought shivering about thinking of what he'll do when he finds out.

I then turned to see the girl I helped falling to the ground.

I quickly ran and caught her." That was a close one! You could have hit your head! Or worse!" I smiled down at her. Her eyes locked onto mine.

Her eyes were a mesmerizing honey chocolate brown. They made me feel safe even though I wasn't in danger in the first place.

The only thing she said to me in return was:"Who are you?" Then she was out.

" Hey! I need to get you to Wendy!" I picked her up bridal style and turned to run out of the ally when a fury blue ball hit me in the face when I turned around."Happy?"

" Natsuuu! I was so worried about you! You just took off without me! I had no idea where you were so when I heard the explosion I came as fast as I could." Happy explained as he whipped tears from his eyes.

" Sorry to make you worry Happy, but that's not important right now. I need you to fly ahead to the guild and have Mira and Wendy prepare a bed in the infirmary for this woman."

" Aye sir!" He tried to summon his wings but they wouldn't appear. "Looks like I used the last of my magic to find you Natsu. Sorry."

" That's OK I'll just have to run then. Get on my back and hold on" I instructed kneeling down so that he could get on. " Aye!"

As soon as he was on my back a ran as fast I could to the guild careful not to hurt my passenger.

I arrived at my guild,Fairy Tail, and kicked the doors open as I yelled" Mira! Wendy! We need medical treatment now!" The girls stopped what they were doing and ran to prepare the infirmary.

Mira called " Bring the patient in here and lay them on the bed closest to the window!" Over her shoulder. "Aye!"

Happy flew ahead into the infirmary. " Hey Happy! I thought you didn't have any magic energy left!?"

" Sorry Natsu! I tried to tell you,but you didn't here me!"

The blue exceed then flew into the infirmary without looking back." Stupid cat." I muttered.

When I entered the room I was ushered to the bed to lay the patient down. Then I heard Mira gasp in shock and say/exclaim:"Lucy!"

Mira's POV.

" Lucy! What happened to her?!" I looked to Natsu. " I don't know if she was badly injured. All I know is that if I didn't get to her when I did she would have been raped by some of phanto lords. Wait you know her?" He explained.

" Yes but that's not the point Natsu!" I smacked the back of his head for his stupid question." Do you know why she fainted?"

"No. All I know is that I defeated the group of dark guild mages that were going to hurt her and when I turned around she just started to fall. She didn't even thank me! She just asked who I was!"

I smacked him again for his selfishness. " Wendy can you figure out what happened to her?"

"Yes. Her injuries are not to bad but from all the bruises an her abdomen, arms legs, and pretty much her whole body she was most likely beaten... The marks on her wrists and ankles. Natsu-San what are these from?"

" They had her hands and feet bound together by some sort of magic rope so she couldn't fight back."

" I see... It looks like the 'magic ropes' that they used on her were draining her magic energy. She didn't lose enough for it to be serious, but its enough that the strength in her legs gave out."

"So... She will be OK right?" I asked." Yeah with a little bit of help from my magic she should be just fine in a matter of 2 days. That will be enough time for her to heal from all the bruises as well." Wendy said. I could tell she was trying to make me feel better.

Just then Levy came running into the room. Wendy tried to keep her calm like she did me."Don't worry Levy-San she will be alright just a few bruises and magic deficiency."

" Lu-Chan! What took her magic? Why did she get beat up? Why were you with her at this hour?" Levy-San said pointing at Natsu-San.

Levy's POV.

I saw Natsu come in and yell to Mira and Wendy that he needed medical assistance. 'When did he learn such big words?' I thought to myself inwardly laughing. But when he started running to the infirmary I saw him carrying a girl in his arms.

I tried to see her face, but he was running to fast. All I saw was blonde hair flying in the wind. 'Lu-Chan!?' I went to go with Natsu but Jet and Droy started asking me questions about what I was doing. 'Sometimes they really get on my nerves' I thought as I quickly answered them an ran up the stairs into the infirmary.

When I entered the room I saw Wendy begin healing her. ' I was right it was Lu-Chan.' "Don't worry Levy -San she will be alright. Just a few bruises and magic deficiency." Wendy said. 'Wendy is such a sweet girl, but that doesn't stop me from worrying.'

I have so many questions " Lu- Chan! What took her magic? Why did she get beat up, and why were you with her at this hour?!" I was so worried I couldn't hold any of my questions back.

"What do you mean' why was I with her'? I saved her from being raped by some basturds from a dark guild!" Natsu explained his side of the story. I turned to Mira-San and Wendy-Chan.

"It appears that when the dark guild caught her they put her hands and feet in some sort of magical rope that drained her of her magic energy, I'm also guessing that before Natsu-San got there they beat her." Wendy said.

" Poor Lu-Chan.." I said in a quiet voice.

Natsu's POV

'Why is everyone so worked up over this chick? I know they know her but I don't, so I feel weird not being as worried about her as the rest of them' I thought to myself.

I decided to change that." Who is this chick anyway? I mean you guys seem to know her, but I don't have any clue who she is. She does look familiar though." I said nonchalantly.

" This 'chick' is my best friend Lucy Heartfilia. She's had a rough past. I guess this experience is just another to her collection..." Levy stated the last part in a hushed voice.

If I didn't have sensitive hearing I wouldn't been able to hear what she said.

"Oh... Why does that name sound so familiar?" I said out loud.

Lucy's POV (still in dreamland)

Why did he look so familiar to me?

Was the only question running through my head when he came in the ally and saved me. Since then that's the only question I've had.

I opened my eyes to see that I was floating I midair surrounded by darkness. I looked around every now and then seeing flashes of pink...' The color of that guy's hair' I thought

Suddenly there was a bright light coming from behind me. I turned to look at what it was , but quickly shielded my eyes. 'Its so bright!' I inwardly yelled.

For some reason I can't talk. I tried earlier ,but nothing came out so I stopped trying.

When my eyes adjusted to the light I slowly walked forward until the light was right in front if me. I reached out to touch it. When I did the space around me took color. For a minute the space around me was swirled with rainbow colors until they all found their right full places.

I looked around one more time and I found myself in Hargeon. I walked around until I saw myself in mixed with a crowd of girls swooning over some dude.

' I remember this. That guy used a forbidden love charm to make the girls fall for him.' I thought dryly.

All of the sudden a boy with pink hair barges into the middle of us and yells" Igneel!" I noticed that the charms effect on me wore off and I no longer swooned over the creep.

'That hair... Oh! I know! He's the guy that saved me from that dark guild!' I thought triumphantly smiling because I figured out who he was.

" Your not Igneel!" The pink-haired boy yelled. " No. I'm the great salamander!" The purple haired guy boasted." Oh, so your not Igneel? That's lame." The boy said again. " How dare you say that my beloved salamander is lame!?" " Lets get him!" Some of the enchanted girls yelled as they started to beat the hell out of the poor guy.

'Was that a tooth!? Damn these girls mean business' I thought as I kept watching the scene unfold. When the girls were done with him my other self went over and introduced herself to the boy while helping him up.

" Thank you for helping me out back there. If it wasn't for you I would have fallen head over he alls for that creep."

"Eww! That dude! You would fall for a guy with purple hair?!"

"Like you have room to talk you have pink hair, and in my defense he was using a charm to make girls swoon over him! Anyway, my names Lucy. Its nice to meet you!"

" I'm Natsu Dragneel. Its not pink its salmon! I'm called salamander at times too though. And this is my partner Happy. Are you in a mage guild? You sure know a lot about magic. " he asked.

" No. Why don't we go somewhere else to talk it looks like the girls are coming back" I said and pointed to the angry mob of women that were running our way as the 'great salamander' flew away using his fire.

"Let's go!" Natsu said as he grabbed my wrist and practically dragging me along with him. I just hung on for dear life. Man this boy could run fast.

We entered a restaurant and found a booth near the window. We ordered a lot of food. Well Natsu did at least. As soon as the food was placed in front of us Natsu and his cat Happy started shoveling large amounts of food in their mouths at inhuman speeds.

Not to mention they ate an unreal amount of food.

As they ate I explained how I've always wanted to join FairyTail someday. When I was done with that I asked Natsu who this Igneel character was." So who was it you were looking for? Oh right Igneel. Who's he?"

" Igneel is a fire dragon! You know big with the red scales and stuff." He said through mouth fulls of food. Some of it landed on me, but I didn't notice.

"Your k-kidding! A d-dragon! A big a scary destructive dragon! I didn't think they existed any more!" I said slightly scared from the image in my head. "Hey Igneel's not scary or destructive! He's my dad!" Natsu exclaimed happily as if saying that your father is a dragon is something normal.

"OK then. Well I have to go. Here. This should be enough to pay for your meal and good luck with finding your dad." I handed them about 2000 jewels and turned to take my leave while waving goodbye.

"Wait!" I turned around to see both Natsu and Happy on the floor bowing while thanking me for the meal. "S-stand up your embarrassing me!" I said while I tried to hide the blush that creeped up on my face as people stared.

"Thank you for everything! Oh I know! Here!" ,he then handed me an autograph by the 'great salamander' and said," a gift." He then smiled a crooked smile that reached from ear to ear showing his k9's.

'I didn't know people had k9's that big' I thought as I smiled. 'It's just hard not to smile with him. Its like his smile is contagious.'

"No that's OK I don't want it. Maybe we'll see each other again." I said as I gave one more smile and wave before I left.. Then my surroundings went to a blur as it then turned into another bright light.

I opened my eyes again only this time I saw two hands glowing a greenish blue above my abdomen. Out of instinct I sat straight up, pulled my legs closer to my chest, and held my hands defensively in front of me.

"Ahh!" I heard a small yell of surprise when I did that. I quickly looked around to see that I was in a room, on a bed next to the window, with a young girl with long dark blue hair that was up in two high pigtails staring at me surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry! I did't mean to scare you!" She said. " What were you doing? " I asked looking at my body. "Oh I was using my magic to heal you. When Natsu-San brought you in you had fainted due to all the bruises and magic deficiency you suffered, but you look to be fine now. Stay here while I go get some people that really want to see you." The little girl said and turned to leave.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" I yelled as she skipped out of the room." Wendy! Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail!" She yelled back from the hall.

"Fairy Tail!?" I said to myself.

Wendy's POV.

'That was weird. She just kind of woke up and tried to hit me. Probably just reflex. I don't blame her. I would have done the same if I suddenly woke up to a stranger using magic on my body too.'

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs to tell Levy-San and Mira-San that Lucy is awake. I turned a corner on the stairs and ran into a boy. We fell down the rest of the stairs together. 'Thank Mavis it was only five extra steps.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Romeo! I'm in a hurry. Do you know where Mira-San and Levy-San are?" I asked as I helped him up.

He looked at me and then quickly looked away.

'Was he blushing?' I thought to myself. "Yeah they're at the bar talking about the girl in the infirmary." He said pointing in the bar's direction." Thank you!" I said as I ran off to the bar.

"Mira-San! Levy-San!"

Levy's POV

I was talking about Lu-Chan with Mira-San and Cana-San when I suddenly heard Wendy calling my name. I turned to see the little dragonslayer running at me full speed with a big smile on her face.

Just before she ran me over she skidded to a stop. " Levy-San, Mira-San! She's awake!" She exclaimed. "Who's awake?" Cana asked. "Oh, high Cana-San! Lucy Heartfilia! She woke up not to long ago! Come on!" She then started pulling on my wrist.

'She seems pretty excited. Probably happy that she gets to help out a lot.' I thought with a smile. Mira, Cana, Wendy, and I all ran up the stairs to the infirmary. Apparently Natsu overheard our conversation because he wasn't too far behind us.

When we got in the room I saw Lu-Chan and I couldn't hold my excitement back anymore. "Lu-Chan! I was so worried about you!" I exclaimed.

"You were?" She asked "Yeah, we all were!" Mira said as she and Cana joined our group hug.

When we let her go she gasped for air. Then she thanked all of us. "Thank you for healing me Wendy, and thank you for bringing me here." She said looking at Natsu." You look pretty familiar too me... Would you happen to have been to Hargeon last summer?"

**Thanks for reading!:D please fav/review and comment! I'm am also optimistic about negative comments. Although if you leave a negative comment please share with me your ideas on how you think it could be better.=) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with another chappy! I don't own Fairytail..:l**

Previously.

"You look familiar to me... would you happen to have been in Hargeon last summer?"

Normal POV

"Yeah, how did you know. ?" Natsu said.

" Oh. Sorry.. We met in Hargeon sometime in June. It's OK if you don't remember." Lucy explained.

Natsu just stared at Lucy looking very focused as Levy and Mira watched with sly smiles and an evil glint in their eyes.

Lucy on the other hand was looking at Wendy.

She was cleaning up all the left over bandages and the medicines she used to help Lucy recover. " Wendy right?" Lucy spoke up. In the process of cleaning then hearing here name Wendy jumped. " Oh. Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Lucy said apologetically. " Oh, its not a problem. And yeah its Wendy. Wendy Marvell." The young mage said with as sweet smile.

" Ahah! I know who you are! Your names Lucy! You saved Happy and I when those angry chicks wanted to beat the crap out of me! Plus you paid for our dinner that day! Thanks again by the way!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed.

This time all the girls jumped. " Natsu don't scare us like that!" Lucy shouted as she looked back to him and held the spot her heart would be, looking as if she jumped out of her skin.

" pffft... Haha haha haha! Y-you should see the looks on your faces! Hahaha! Priceless!" Natsu laughed.

Lucy,Levy, Cana, and Mira had tick marks on their forheads. "Natsuuu." They all said in unison. Natsu's laugh then turned into a quieter, awkward laugh as the three were surrounded by deadly auras. Natsu started sinking into his chair as Lucy got up off the floor and started walking towards him fists clenched. Her bangs covered her eyes.

" Ummm. Are you OK Lu-OW! What was that for?!" Natsu retorted with a pout.

Lucy was caught off guard.'he looks cute when he pouts. Wait what? No Lucy. Bad Lucy.'

Lucy quickly dismissed her thoughts and focused. " Because you laughed at me!"she said accusingly. " And I expect an apology." She added matter-of-factly.

" ...Fine... I'm sorry I scared you then laughed at the hilarious face you made." Natsu said reluctantly. "Happy?" " yup." With that Lucy walked back to the hospital bed they had her in. " Well I better get back to the bar. Poor Lisanna had to cover for me. She's probably already got a head ache from all the drinkers we got here." Mira said as she walked out the door.

"Yeah I should go too. I need to study my healing magic with Poluchka-San. Lucy-San, your clothes are in that chair whenever you feel ready to leave." Wendy yelled pointing to a chair as she skipped down the hallway." Bye Wendy-Chan!" Levy and Lucy said .

Natsu was still sulking in his chair after being scolded by Lucy." Well, I should go too. Jet and Droy are probably wondering what I'm doing." Levy said to Lucy." Oh,OK. Tell them I said hi!" Lucy said with a smile. " OK. Lu-chan! See you soon!" With that being said Levy walked out of the room.

Cana had already left with Mira to get more booze.

There was an awkward silence between Natsu and Lucy now. Natsu got over being scolded and was now fiddling with his ever-so-spiky-hair. Lucy just watched in amusement as his onyx-eyes were crossed and he played with a long piece of his bangs.

Natsu, feeling he was being watched, looked up. He locked eyes with Lucy before she pretended to be reading something on the board above him.

Natsu caught onto this and chuckled. " What?" Lucy asked." Nothin'" Natsu said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair. " No there's definitely something you think is funny and I want to know what it is." Lucy said looking at him with a pout.

'She looks cute..wait what!? I just met her! What's wrong with me!?' Natsu thought." I was only laughing at something Igneel told me." Natsu replied." Who's Igneel? I think you told me when we first met, but I can't remember." Lucy asked tilting her head." He's my dad! Although apparently he's not like other dads though." Natsu explained.

"How's he different from other dads?" Lucy asked full of curiosity. "He's a fire dragon." Natsu said like it was normal. "What!? Like the big, scaley, lizard-with-wings, dragon!? I thought they we're extinct." Lucy exclaimed.

"Yup. Although he disappeared July 7th year x777. I've been trying to find him ever since." Natsu said eyes downcast.

"Oh. That's weird. That's the same time I lost my mom." Lucy said more to herself, but since Natsu had enhanced hearing he caught what she said.

"You lost a parent to huh?" Natsu asked as he looked up. "Yeah, but I don't go looking for her since I know where she is and that she's not coming back." Lucy said. Her lip started trembling.

'No.. I can't cry in front of anyone. Especially not my friends.' Lucy thought to herself as she held back the tears that were pooling up in her eyes.

"Why won't she come back? " Natsu asked ,that was all it took." She's dead. She's in heaven now." Lucy said as the the tears silently fell out of her eyes. They carefully slid down her smooth cheeks down to her chin where they dripped off, and hit her hands that were cupped in her lap.' Crap. Stop. Stop it Lucy. Your a big girl now. Stop crying he's going to notice.' Lucy inwardly said as she quickly wiped the tears away.

Natsu could smell a salt like scent coming from Lucy.

'That doesn't smell like vanilla and strawberries to me.' He then saw that she wiped her eyes.

'Crap she's crying.' Natsu panicked as he went and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

" I'm sorry. B-but please stop crying. I'm not that great with crying girls." He said

"I'm sorry. I should be over this by now." Lucy said as she continued to wipe the tears until they finally stopped.

She didn't notice that Natsu had wrapped one of his arms around her at an attempt to comfort her.

'That was sweet of him' she thought and smiled.

"Better?" Natsu asked as he removed his arm from around her shoulders.

"Yeah. We should go downstairs. I'm sure the master will want to see you. Especially since he knows you have been want'n to join the guild!" Natsu said as he threw her clothes at her.

" Hurry up and change! I'll be right here when your done." With that Natsu closed the door.

**Ugh! Finally got to update! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairytail. Hope you like the chapter**

Previously

"Here. Get changed. I'll be right here when you're done."

[×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××]

Lucy POV

'What?' I thought as I grabbed the clothes off of my face. 'Why did he throw them in my face? He could have just handed them to me!' I silently raged while quickly changing.

As soon as I was done I got my keys and my whip securely strapped to my belt. I had on a pink tank top with a blue hoodie on over it. I wore skinny jeans that complimented my legs, and black combat boots that reached my knees on over them.

There happened to be a mirror near the door so I took the extra 2 minutes to fishtail braid my hair to the side where it draped over my shoulder.

'I don't look that bad. Even without makeup too.' I inwardly said to myself.

I opened the door to see Natsu standing there with his fist raised as if he was going to knock on the door. He quickly put it down.

" Oh! Hey. Just going to check on you. You were taking for ever just to get dressed so I thought you might need some help." He said with a cheeky grin. It stretched ear to ear exposing his fang like k9s.

I couldn't help but smile back. Its like his smile is contagious or something.

"So let's go to see Gramps! He was in his office when I brought you in,but Cana told him you were here. He said that he wants to see you but didn't say when. So... Let's go!"

He grabbed me by the wrist and started to run down the hall past some unknowing people who barely got out of the way in time.

Then I saw the steps. I braced myself for what might happen if he decided to run down them at this speed, but to my surprise he .

Not expecting this I didn't stop and ran right into him. It was like hitting a wall. He didn't even lose balance when I ran into him.

I was about to fall backwards from losing balance when I hit him but he grabbed my arm in time.

" Geez Lucy. You are really clumsy... And weird." Natsu said as I bent over to catch my breath.

I held up my index finger to show that I needed a minute as I stayed bent over panting heavily.

"You...run...really fast.." I managed to choke out as I panted." Well.. You're slow so I think you should work on your speed a little,but no worries I'll help you with that!" Natsu said grinning at me childishly like what he said couldn't be taken offensively.

I finally caught my breath and stood straight up. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away pouting with a " hmph."

He just laughs at me again. " You ready to meet Gramps?" Natsu asked. I shook my head really fast and backed up waving my hands in front of me to prove my point.

"What-why not? I though you wanted to join the guild." Natsu said confused about my actions.

" I do but..." "But what?" He pressed.

I sighed and looked away.

"I...can't...not yet" I said looking away at nothing in particular until my eyes landed on a familiar bluenett in the crowd. Before Natsu could question me further I ran down the stairs practically sliding down the hand rail and made my way to the familiar water mage.

"Juvia!" I shouted as I was now 3 feet away from her.

She turned to see who called for her and when she did she gasped and leapt into a hug. She practically popped my lungs but I hugged her back.

"Hi Lucy-san! Juvia hasn't seen you for so long. Juvia was going to call but Juvia became...busy.." When she said the last part she hesitated and her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and she looked away slightly smiling.

'I almost forgot that she always speaks in third person' I thought to myself then my brain registered what she said and I smiled.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with that would it?" I said with a play full smile. Juvia looked up with surprised eyes as her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. "No! Juvia has not been gazing at Gray-sama passionately wishing he would confess his undieing love to me and then carry me off to some far away place after our wedding, and then take me home to a nice candle lit bedroom-" I cut her off from her fantasy there." Wow hold on there. Remember that you're talking out loud here." I said as she snapped back to reality an remover her hands from her face that she had unconsciously put there.

"Oh. Sorry Lucy-san. Juvia does that sometimes without realizing it." Juvia said, shyly looking down and cupping her hands together.

"Doing worry about it." I said with a reassuring smile. She smiled back and if she didn't look to see behind me I would have ,yet again, been scared by Natsu. Although this time he wouldn't have meant to scare me.

"Why did you just run off like that? I thought we were going to see the Gramps." He stated.

" I wanted to see some people I haven't seen in a while first." I replied.

"Well are you done because I'm sure that Gramps wants to see you." Natsu said. More like he was trying to convince me to go since last time I said no.

'Crap! I don't want to see the master yet! Not when I'm still weak like this. Quick Lucy think of something' I looked around the room and then spotted another bluenett that I know very well.

"Ummm... Hold that thought." And with that I quickly made my way threw the crowd and to my friend Levy's table.

I had trouble getting there with all the ruckus in the guild. Tables, stools, beer mugs empty or full, and sometimes even people were flying threw the air.

I couldn't help but smile at how well sorcerer weekly described Fairy Tail.

Always having a guild fight over something.

When I got to her table I went to sit down. I noticed Jet and Droy and gave them a signal to be quiet. Levy was reading another book. And if I didn't know Levy I would have thought that she ignored me, but I knew that she was just so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice me sit down yet.

I smiled and had too cover my mouth to stifle my laugh. Its been about 5 minutes and she still hasn't noticed me. I almost didn't notice that Jet and Droy told Natsu to be quiet and now he's sitting next to me looking at Levy and then back to me.

I enjoy watching Levy's facial expressions change when she's reading a book. Like, when her two favorite characters become a couple she gets so happy she almost squeals in joy. And when the characters are in danger she get a worried face, or when the story talks about the Villon she gets a bored or annoyed face because she doesn't like the Villon and could care lees adout them. Seems harsh right?

It wasn't until Natsu spoiled my fun that Levy noticed us." Lucy. Its weird to stare at people when they don't know you're there. Almost like a stalker.. Your not a stalker are you? " Natsu asked slightly leaning back away from me.

"You idiot! Of course I'm not a stalker! I just like to watch Levy when she reads. Its entertaining when she suddenly changes her facial expressions when reading without realizing it." I said as I then focused my attention on a confused, relieved, and yet happy looking Levy.

"Oh. Sorry Lu-chan. I got caught up in a book again..." She said then looked at a few more lines in her book. I knew she would do this. When she reads she often forgets some things so she probably forgot that I was in the infirmary not to long ago.

I held up three fingers and started to count down...'3,,2,,1.' I mouthed

"God! Lu-chan! Your up and moving! That's great! How are you doing? How did those dopes get the drop on you? I can't believe they snuck past your senses!" She exclaimed all at once not giving me anytime to answer.

"Senses?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! Its like Lu-chan has a sixth sense or something because she can sense someone coming or someone following her before anyone else can! That's why I don't know how they were able to ambush you." Levy explained.

"Well. I haven't had to use my 'senses' lately so their a little rusty, but I did senses them before I saw them, though by the time I did it was to late to call one of my spirits out." I said bummed that I let myself get rusty on something I'm very good at.

As if she could tell that I was degrading myself she said: "Don't worry Lu-chan. I'm sure they won't be able to do that next time." She reassured." Yeah you should listen to Levy. You could tell when I was behind you even before I was even 20 feet from you!" Droy said with a mouth full of tried chicken." Yeah but you were chewing pretty loud though it was hard not to notice that you were there Droy.." I said gesturing to the chicken in his mouth.

(Think of Droy when he's young but also add the weight he gained during the tenroe island part of the show..)

"It's OK for me to admit that I need to work on my training more. I just need to focus and work harder." I said with determination. Levy looked unsure at first but smiled along with me in the end.

"So. Are you going to go see the master Lu-chan?" Levy asked. She probably heard Natsu say that when he spoiled my fun a few minutes ago.

"Oh. Right about that I don't know if I'm ready to yet." I said as I looked down and nervously fiddled with my fingers. I knew Levy would be mad if she knew that I still thought that I was to weak to join.

"Lu-chan..." Levy said disappointed,and as if she were going to say something else but didn't. Instead she just looked at me worried and a little disappointed about my answer.

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Levy POV

When Lu-chan said that she didn't want to meet master yet because she didn't think that she was ready I was very upset. She is a very strong mage. Not just with magic but with her mental abilities. She can endure so much pain and sadness, and keep a smile on her face. And even when she has her own problems if someone needs to get their problems off their chest she is right there to listen to them and share their burden. She can handle so much stress that if I were in her shoes I don't think I would be able to talk to anyone in the guild let alone leave my room at Fairy Hills.

Granted she doesn't have that much physical endurance, but if she puts her mind to it she can do anything physically really. Heck she could probably participate in a marathon and not get last place.

She is so strong and she doesn't see it the way all of her friends do. "Lu-chan..." Even though I wanted to protest her decision, it was still her decision. And being a good best friend meant accepting her decisions even if we don't fully agree with them. I didn't know what else to say so I stayed quiet.

I decided to change the subject.

Forgetting that there were boys sitting with us I started talking boys with Lu-chan. When Jet and Droy caught onto this they left with annoyed groans, but Natsu ,being a dense dragonslayer,stayed right where he was at. 'I need to get him to leave or else Lu-chan won't open up about her relationship status. She is way to shy around people she doesn't know very well...hmm. Oh there's Gray! Maybe I could get Natsu to go pick a fight with him so that he's not over here listening to us.' I evilly thought something up about Natsu that sounded like something Gray would say. Then:" Hey Natsu" "What?" "I think Gray was making fun of your hair color again, and I don't think he was being as nice about it as the last time." As if on cue Gray and a few other guys started laughing out loud which helped me get Natsu away from the table.

"That basturd." Natsu said as he got up and started walking in Grays direction. I watched as he started the fight and waited until most of the guys were out of earshot to start talking again.

"So Lu-chan. Do you have a boyfriend yet?" I said. She must not have been expecting it because I think she choked on her spit.

"Are you alright?" I said as she recovered from her coughing."Yeah I'm fine. And no I'm still single. I haven't found the right guy for me I guess." She said as she scanned over the guild. Her eyes stopped on something, or someone, so I looked where she was looking.

I was surprised to see 'him' staring at me. And apparently Lu-chan noticed me looking to and said,"Who's that? And why is he staring at you?" She said the last part with a sly smile and knowing tone of voice.

I knew immediately what she was getting at and I felt my cheeks heat up." No! It's not like that! We are just friends. We barely talk. And when when do he either calls me shrimp or he responds with grunt noises. Which I will say is very annoying." I protested."Mmhm. Yeah, whatever you say." Lu-chan said with a knowing smile.

"Does the guild always fight like this?" Lu-chan asked looking at the scene in front of her." Yeah,but usually Erza stops them by now. I wonder when someone's going to ruin her cake." I said resting my chin in my hands. I looked to see if Gajeel was still standing in the corner. But he wasn't there. 'Guess he joined the fight.' I thought with a sigh as I scanned over the guild fight looking for the familiar iron dragon slayer.

(***************************)

Natsu POV

"Hey Natsu." Levy said. "What?" "I think Gray was making fun of your hair color again, and I don't think he was being as nice about it as last time." As soon as she finished informing me on what the ice prick was doing he and some other guys that were with him started laughing out loud. "That basturd." I said as I got up and walked to his table. He didn't see me coming so I decided to use that.

BAM!

"What the hell Natsu!?" Gray asked me from the whole in the wall I made when I sent him flying with a punch.

"You makin' fun of my hair again ice princess?" I said." I oughta kick your ass for that. Ash brain. But just for the sake of it, no I wasn't making fun of your pink, girly hair." He answered with a smirk.

"That's it ice pick! Fire dragons iron fist!" I yelled as my hands lit on fire and I charged Gray.

"Ice make shield!" Gray made an ice shield to attempt to block my punch, but I guess his ice is to weak for my fire.

My punch still made contact with his face, but it wasn't the force I wanted. Either way he still went threw a few tables.

Although, he got back up. 'All well that just means I get to pummel him longer. hehehe' I thought with an evil smirk. I guess I was in my thoughts to long because Gray managed to hit me back.

"Ice make Lance!" I didn't go very far from where I was standing but I was still pushed back a few yards.

'Now. Its time to end this.' I thought as I got in a ready stance. I think Gray thought he same thing because he got in the same position.

Then we both charged at each other flipping the tables out of our way not caring who or what's on them as long as there out of the way.

I thought I heard Cana say something along the lines of "You dumped my beer!" So I said"Just get another one!" I don't think she took that so well because I saw here card fly past my face a explode in front of me.

Then a lot of other things happened and I got caught up fighting with Elfman instead for some reason. "Why are you fight'in?" I asked him. "Some people said that I'm not a man if I don't join the fight." He said using beast arm. 'Thought it was something along those lines.' I sighed. "Well this fight was originally started by Gray and I so I would like to end this as quickly as possible and get to Gray so I can kick his ass." I said standing straight up pumping my fist in the air.

"Not until you get threw me." Elfman said charging me head on.

I quickly dodged his attack and hit him with one of my own." Fire dragon's wing attack!" I yelled and attacked him in mid air.

I think he was already a little beat up a little in other battles because he went down easier than I thought he would.

I searched the crowd of brawlers trying to find the ice pick but he found me.

I got a cold fist to the face.

Before I fell backwards I grabbed his fist and flipped him over behind me so that I would land on him.

I did, but he made a giant ice hammer above me and moved before it hit.

I quickly melted it and got up before he could try anything else.

He ran at me fist raised and ready to punch. But when he got about three feet away someone grabbed us both and slammed our heads together. 'There's only one person that I know does that' I thought a little scared."E-erza!" I said shaking a little.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

Lucy POV

'That's weird the guild wasn't fighting like this a second ago.' I thought watching the fight unfold in front of me. What surprised me more is that they were using magic on each other! I mean who does that to their own guild members!? 'I don't think l'd last one day here if you end up fighting. Yup its either I wouldn't last or I would be considered one of the weak and never be apart of the better teams.

I'm such a let down. That's it I need to leave. I don't like this feeling. I feel left out yet I know that if I join I'll just be called weak and be a disappointment and I don't want that.'

I got up from my table and headed for the door.I think Levy went to the bar because she didn't try to stop me when I was leaving.

When I got to the door I looked back for one last glance of what I wanted to join and remember how much I needed to train to get there. 'Till next time...Fairy Tail.' I thought as the door closed behind me.

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I'm still looking for good ideas on this story so if you have any please tell me I just might use them.=) anyway sorry the chapters are shorter than most and I will try to update as son as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**i don't own Fairytail. Hope you like it.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lucy POV.

I closed the guild doors behind me hoping that no one noticed me leave.' I hope Levy doesn't worry too much about me.' I thought feeling guilt wash over me because I didn't tell her that I was leaving.

On my way home I called out Plue to keep me company. " Pun puun!" He said dancing around my feet.

He is supposed to be a dog spirit but to me he looks more like a snowman that is having seizure all of the time. But he is able to walk and talk in his own language and not be harmed.

Plus when he gets hot it looks like he's melting.

"You are just too adorable!" I said as I bent down to scoop him up into a hug."Puun" he said.

I put him back down when we started to walk down Strawberry street. Like usual I balanced on the ledge that separates the river from the road. And as usual the two men that canoe down that river made their comments." Careful Lucy!" And " Don't want to fall in do ya?" They say as they pass by. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" I always say back.

It was only a few minutes later that I reached my apartment, that is conveniently located close to the library and is in the middle of the street.

'Even though it takes 70,000 jewels a month the location is defiantly worth it.' I thought as I unlocked the door and stepped in along with Plue who took off towards my room.

As I closed the door behind me I heard some loud banging noises coming from the upstairs of my apartment. To be exact my room. I quickly ran upstairs to see if Plue was alright.

But when I got there I was having mixed emotions. There stood Natsu Dragneel on the floor holding Plue as Plue struggled too get away. At first I was shocked, then confused, irritated then shocked again.

Before I could do anything, a blue cat flew right into my face.

"Lucy! Get back this thing could be dangerous!" He yelled trying to push me out of the room.

"Plue is NOT dangerous! He can barely kill a fly.. No offense Plue." I added quickly "Pun."

"Now.. Drop him." I said after prying Happy off of my face and pointing at Natsu.

Natsu did as I asked and dropped Plue,but instead of Plue running, he turned around and started 'talking'.

"Pun pun, punpuuuun pun pun! Pun pun pun. ." he said as he pointed his arm at the dragonslayer.

"Says who!?" Natsu said as if he understood Plue completely.

I can't even do that. And I'm his key holder.!" How did you know what he said!? I can't do that!" I said as I went to sit on the floor next to Plue and picked him up turning him to face me.

"Puun." He said again.

"What did he say?" I asked the pink-haired boy across from me. "I don't think you want to know what he said, but let's say it wasn't exactly what you would expect from someone as little as him." Natsu deadpanned.

"Oh. OK." I said as I put Plue back down and watched as he ran around the room aimlessly.

"Besides. I thought you knew what he was saying. I mean you were talking to him when you were walking down the street like you knew." Natsu said questioningly.

"Oh you heard that huh? Well I don't know what he is saying but I like to pretend I do. Sometimes we. er. I have funny or interesting conversations." I said giggling.

'Wait. stupid Lucy! Stupid Lucy! This dude just broke into your room. Your personal space without your permission and Here you are letting him get away with it!? What's wrong with you!?' I mentally scolded myself.

I quickly stood and pointed an accusing finger at the unsuspecting dragonslayer." How the hell did you get in here?!" I yelled.

" You left the window unlocked." He said like it was no big deal.

"Why didn't you use the door like a normal person!? And when did I give you permission to even come in my house!? "I yelled holding my arms up for exaggeration.

"Ummm... I don't think you did." Natsu said stroking an imaginary beard."Exactly! So get out before I shove my foot up your ass for breaking and entering!" I then grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him back to the way he came.

"Technically I didn't break anything and I don't think you are physically capable of shoving your foot up my ass in the first place." "You wanna find out?" I threatened.

"Nope" "Good. So get out!" I proceeded to throw him out the window and watched as he comically hit the ground. Happy wasn't to far behind him.

I closed the window and made sure to lock it this time.

"Plue. What are we going to do with them?""punpuun!"" You can go back now. The only thing I'm going to be doing now is taking a nice hot bath and working on my novel. Remember. Tomorrow we have to be at work early to make up for today." I watched as Plue disappeared with a poof and went to run my bath water.

Natsu POV. Before getting thrown out.

Guild hall.

"E-erza!" I said as I scooted further away from the re-quip mage."Natsuuu. Graay. What are you doing exactly?" Erza asked, sounding more like a demand. "N-nothing Erza. Just having a friendly fight. Like friends. Hehehe." Ice-sickle said scooting back like I did.

"Oh. Well would a FRIENDLY fight ruin my strawberry cake!?" She demanded a dark aura surrounding her. "Maybe. It might.?" "Wrong answer!" With that Erza threw us all the way across the guild hall and threw the wall.

"Somebody get her another piece of strawberry cake!" Both Gray and I said at the same time. As I pulled myself out of the whole in the wall I noticed Lucy leaving.

I was going to stop her since she hasn't gotten to meet Gramps yet, but Popsicle stopped me.

"Hey ass face that wasn't so man of you to shake the way you did." He said.

"What do you mean pop sickle? You were the same." I retorted proceeding to punch him in the face and ran out the guild doors with Happy in hopes of catching up to Lucy.

"Hey Natsu." Happy said." What?"" Why are we trying to find Lucy?"he said landing on my head while I was running.

He had a good point.' Why am I looking for Lucy? Hmmm.. Why?' "I don't know Happy. For some reason it didn't feel the same at the guild with her not there." I said honestly. "What do you mean? She's only been to the guild once... You llllllike her!" Happy said rolling his tongue.

"What? No! Its not like that! I just wanted to ask her why she left before meeting Gramps! That's all!" I defended.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Natsu." Happy said." Great glad you understand buddy!" I said feeling relieved that Happy finally believed me.

"Geez Natsu your so dense."

"Hey look its Lucy!" I said suddenly stopping."Aahh!" I watched as Happy fell from my shoulder from my sudden stop. "Sorry Happy.""aye."

I heard Lucy talking to some one so I turned to see who it was but no one was there. I turned my head to hear better and see if I could pick up any other voices with my enhanced hearing.

When I did, I heard what sounded like someone or something saying puun and punpuun.

'What the hell?' I started walking closer to get a better look at the person she was talking to and I saw a little snowman thing dancing around her feet.

I decided to stay low instead of tell her that I'm there.

I silently watched her conversation with the little creature she called Plue. It was pretty interesting. I got a little worried when she started to walk on the ledge of the barrier separating the river from the street.

And for some reason when some dudes on a boat started talking to her I got annoyed and an unmistakable feeling of jealousy.' Why do I feel jealous of them? They're just talking. And why am I so annoyed with them? Why do I get worried when Lucy walks on the ledge? Why should I care. I just met her. Stupid brain! Giving me confusing feelings!' I thought as I let out an aggravated sigh.

I had to keep holding Happy back from running out to Lucy. He thought the little dude walking with Lucy was trying to attach her. He won't let me tell him otherwise either.

'Weird cat.'

As Lucy was unlocking her door I climbed in threw her window. 'This oughta be a surprise' I thought as I then landed on her bed. I fell in love with it immediately. It was so soft and so much more comfortable then my bed.' Lucy has good taste in furniture' I thought as I laid back on the bed.

I probably would have fallen asleep if it weren't for something messing with my foot.

I opened my eyes and sat up to see the little snowman dude hitting my feet.

"Oh. You're Plue right? What are you supposed to be? A snowman?" I asked as he jumped back down. Happy saw him and started chasing him around the room.

As they ran around the room, my amusement turned to horror as they started knocking stuff over. I quickly grabbed Plue before they could knock anything else over. Just as I held Plue back up to see if he got hurt Lucy walked in.

Happy, being over dramatic, tried to push her back out of the room saying" Lucy! Get back! This thing could be dangerous!" She pulled Happy off of her yelling" Plue is not dangerous! He can barely kill a fly!...no offense Plue.""punpuun." "Now. Drop him." Sensing the danger if I didn't do as I was told I dropped him but then Plue started to rip me a new one.

" Pun puun. Punpuuuun. Puun pun pun. PUN." Honestly I was offended by his harsh choice of words."Says who!?" I retorted childishly. I stared at Plue as he pointed his arm at me, since he doesn't have any fingers.

I looked at Lucy as she sat in front of me grabbing Plue. "Wait. You can understand him? I can't do that." She said turning him to face her. "Yeah."" What did he say?"" Stuff that I don't want to repeat, let's just say its not exactly what you would expect from someone as little as him." I deadpanned.

"Oh. OK"

"Besides. I thought you already knew what he said. I mean. It looked like it when you were talking to him earlier." I said looking at her confused.

"Oh you heard that huh? Well sometimes I like to pretend to know what he says. Sometimes we. Er,I, have quite interesting conversations." She said putting Plue down and watching as he ran around randomly.

I looked back at her to see that she was deep in thought. At first I thought about waving a hand in front of her face to bring her back but all of the sudden she cursed herself and then stood up pointing and yelled at me." How the hell did you get in here!?"" You left the window unlocked" she looked at the window then back to me." Why didn't you use the door like a normal person?! And when did I give you permission to come in my house?!"

"Ummm. I dont think you did." I said honestly scratching the back of my head." Exactly!Get out before I shove my foot up your ass for breaking and entering!" She said as she proceeded to drag me back to the window by my scarf.

"Technically I didn't break anything. And I don't think your physically capable of shoving your foot up my ass in the first place." I said amused." You wanna find out?" She threatened.' Why does this turn me on?' I mentally slapped myself and responded." Nope." "Good. So get out!" She yelled as she threw Happy and I out the window into the street locking the window behind us.

"Well. It could have been worse. " I said as I got up and started to go to the guild."'aye"

The whole way there I was trying to figure out why Lucy made me feel the way I did when I was around her. Because honestly I don't know what I was feeling. I just know its different from anything else I've ever felt before towards anyone.

[^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°]

Hey! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy POV.

As the bath water began to fill the tub it started to steam up causing the mirror to fog up.

The air became thick so I opened the bathroom door just a crack to let the room's hot air out. I quickly undressed and stepped into the water instantly feeling better.

I let the water get really hot and high enough that if I lowered myself down into the water more I wouldn't have to go as far before it got to my chin.

I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed my hair to rid my scalp of the sweat from running around today. I let the conditioner set while I stood to wash my body with vanilla scented body and face wash.

My bath poof felt nice on my back and neck. It felt like a nice gentle massage as my tense muscles relaxed with every stroke.

Soon I was done rinsing the conditioner out. I thought about soaking in the tub a little longer, but the water was becoming slightly cold.

I drained the water and dried off wrapping my towel around my body and walking out and into my bedroom to get my pj's and hair ties.

Only when I stepped into my room there was someone asleep on my bed. I quickly went to my closet and shut the door behind me. 'I'm so happy I have a walk in closet. Not just for clothes, but for when I'm in desperate need to cover myself.' I thought with a sigh as I realized that I grabbed one of the slightly smaller towels by accident. it was barely staying together because of my bust.

Realizing I was getting off topic I quickly dressed so that I could get a better look at the person in my bed without flashing them in the process.

Grabbing the bat I keep in my closet I carefully slid open my closet door. I took careful, and quiet steps over to my bed and intruder.

The covers were pulled up over the person's head so I couldn't see them.

Talking a breath to calm my racing heart I pulled the covers back until they were at the person's shoulder.

It was only then that I realized that it was Natsu.. Again.

Resisting the urge to bash his head in with the bat for sleeping in my bed and entering my house without permission, again, I put the bat back in my closet with an irritated sigh.

Walking back to the snoring dragonslayer I tried to wake him.

"Natsu... Hey Natsu..." After gently poking his arm gave no effect I decided to be less gentle about it.

"Natsu! Get out of my bed!" I yelled. Still no reply.' He's a really deep sleeper' I thought as I looked around the room for something to wake him.

Coming up with nothing I looked back at the sleeping figure in my bed. I sighed and pushed him to the far side of my bed. He still stayed asleep.

I went to get a body pillow from my closet. Then I place it next to Natsu so that I could lay down and sleep better knowing that he can't touch me with that in his way.

'Well this is going to be the only exception since I'm really tired. Plus I don't feel like pulling him out of my bed. He's actually pretty heavy. Probably from his muscles because he's no where near being fat.' I thought as I layed down and pulled the covers up to my chin after turning the lights off.

(*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*)

Natsu POV.

I ended up coming back to Lucy's after seeing that the guild closed for the night. Although when I went to get threw her window again I forgot she locked it. I fell back down to the street trying to find a different way into the house. Then it hit me." Hey Happy? Do you have anything that I can use to pick a lock?" I asked walking to the front door.

"Yeah. Hang on. Let me find it." After about 30 seconds later Happy held out a tool specifically used to pick locks. I was slightly worried as to why Happy had one of these, but also relieve that I wouldn't need to use a hair pin or something like that.

I immediately went to work getting the door unlocked since it was getting colder outside, and Happy started to shiver.

After concentrating hard enough I finally got in. I closed and locked the door behind me so that Luce wouldn't know I picked the lock. Thinking about what she might do to me if she found out what I did gave me the chills.

'Even though I just met her she can be scary. ' I thought walking to her room to see if she was asleep.

Before I got to her room I passed the bathroom and Lucy's scent was the strongest there so I figured that she was taking a bath.

For some reason I started walking closer to the door stopping right in front of it. I took in a deep breath through my nose letting her scent fill my lungs for a good moment before silently exhaling. I felt my head start to spin and butterflies in my stomach when her scent seemed to surround me.

Not thinking I looked threw the crack in the door. When I looked in I saw her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She was in the tub with the water up to her chin. She was down low enough, and the steam was thick enough, that all I could see was her head and her legs as they stuck out of the water by the knees. I looked back to her face. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed and her lips were curved into a small smile from pleasure. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink from the heat in the room. I felt my knees go weak as I caught a strong whiff of her scent again. Then I felt a little turned on.

Finally realizing what I was doing I pulled back abruptly. I walked away quickly, yet quietly to her room. Once there I slapped myself to get the image out of my head along with all the tempting thoughts I had in that moment.' Thank god Happy kept going to Lucy's room. He would never let me live that down.'

I was able to get the thoughts out but not the picture of her in the tub. "Stupid! What were you thinking? She could have seen you! Idiot." I whispered to myself as I lied down on the bed next an already asleep Happy who was curled up on a fluffy pillow leaning against the wall next to her bed.

Feeling the need to sleep I took off my vest and played it on the floor at the lot of the Ned. I then proceeded to take off my sandals along with my muffler being careful to fold it nicely and set it gentle on top of my vest.

I climbed into the bed with Happy pulling the covers over my head.

It wasn't to long after I fell asleep that I woke up to the sound of someone walking in the room.

At first I thought I was at my house and someone broke in, but was quickly reminded that I was in Lucy's bed due to her scent covering it entirely.

I also figured that if she new I was awake she would kick me out. So I shut my eyes, evened out my breathing, and pretended to be asleep.

I stayed silent and listen to what was going on in the room since I couldn't move to see.

It sounded like running and a door closing. I waited about another 10 minutes until I heard the same door open again. I couldn't hear any footsteps so I stayed perfectly still and made sure my eyes were closed just in case.

As I expected, the covers were taken away from my head. I heard Lucy sigh in relief and irritation and put something hard back in the closet. I inwardly shivered.' What did she plan to do!?' I thought as I kept up my act hoping it wouldn't break. She tried to 'wake me up' but I pretended to be a heavy sleeper and didn't 'wake up', just snored.

She sighed again pushing me up against the wall and walked over to somewhere in the room. The next thing I new was that something soft and fluffy hit my side and was long enough to be touching my shoulder and feet at the same time. I thought it was Lucy so I stiffened a little. But then I heard the covers ruffle and the bed sloped in on the other side indicating someone lying down.' Oh. Now Lucy got into bed. But what's touching me?' I thought opening one eye to see what was happening.

I looked over and watched as Lucy turned the lights off and pulled the covers to her chin. I think she fell asleep almost instantly because her breathing evened out and she didn't move.

Remembering that something was touching me other than her I looked down. There was a big fluffy body pillow in between us.' She probably put that there for safety. Not that I blame her. We did just meet yesterday.' I thought as I closed my eyes to actually sleep this time.

∆~∆ ^°^ •~•...

Lucy POV

I woke up the next morning as the sunlight hit my face from the window. I thought that if I turned over that I would be able to sleep a little longer, but for some reason I couldn't move. I tried to move again thinking it was because of the blankets but then something tightened around my waist and shoulders groaning sleepily.

I stopped and slowly opened my eyes.

There I was face to face with a tanned muscular collar bone. I then looked down a little to see well built tight and tanned abbs moving as this person breathed.

Before freaking out I tried to remember what happened that night. Then I remember that Natsu had stayed over and slept in my bed. And that I put a pillow between us so I could sleep too since he was already out.

I sighed in relief knowing nothing happened. I looked down again studying his well built upper body. I ogled at the sight.' I had no idea he was so hot.' I thought as I caught myself before drooling.

He started mumbling incoherent words, so I followed his frame up but stopping on a scar on his neck. At first I wanted to reach out on touch it but refrained from doing so since it might wake him up.

I looked the rest of the way up to his face.

I have to admit, now that I get a better look at him he was pretty handsome. He had a firm jawline, and his facial expression was calm which I had never really seen on him until now. I liked it. He started to mumble again. This time I listened closer. "Mnmsb...Lucy...don't...leave..njjsmm.." I blushed at what he said and I felt butterflies work their way threw my stomach.

It was only then that I realized our position. There I was, in his arms practically laying on top of him since I somehow managed to move onto and over the body pillow I put down. I immediately blushed ten shades of crimson. I looked around hoping that no one else saw this.

Noting that only Happy was in the room besides Natsu and me I tried to move out of his grip. Bad mistake.

Natsu started mumbling again as his grip tightened around me again." Noo.. Don't go..." I blushed again feeling my knees go weak at the way his voice sounded husky in my ear. I decided that if I stayed in thins position I would either die of embarrassment or he would wake up and think I'm a perv.

I tried to think of someway I could get out of his strong arms.'Hmmm... I wonder if what Erza taught me might work.' I thought bringing my hands up to my shoulders. Although as they moved up they slid over each of his abbs and his well built chest in the process. I blushed and had to keep myself from drooling again.

'OK Lucy. You can do this. Just gently slide down and lean out.' I thought as I began to shuffle my body down. Although I wasn't expecting Natsu to suddenly roll. And I definitely was not expecting to go with him.

I was now pushed against the wall with my lower half crossed over his lower half.' Damn. Just when I thought I'd be able to get up too.' I thought as I stared at him. I didn't dare to move since Happy was 2 feet from my head and Natsu was still holding me. Plus the leg situation.

I tried to figure out how to wake him up without making it look like my fault...' That's it! Its not my fault! If he wasn't holding me I wouldn't be in this position with him! This is great now he won't think I'm a weird pervert!' I thought smiling." Now just to wake him up." I whispered to myself.

I decided to be gentle instead of every other time I found an unwanted friend in my bed.

I poked his arm a few times and said his name. He didn't respond. Then I moved to poking his face to see if annoying him would wake him up. Still nothing. All I got was a grumble. I huffed and looked back at his face.

His hair was in his eyes so I pushed it back out of the way. That was another mistake. He started to stir so I quickly pulled my hand back and waited.

He slowly opened his eyes with a sigh. I think her tried to stretch because his whole body moved like he was. A look of confusion crossed his face before he looked over at me.

My breath hitched in my throat as we made eye contact. I felt my cheeks heat up a little and I felt a little light headed as his onyx eyes stared straight into my brown ones.

Then he pulled a cheeky grin at me.

" Mornin Luce!" He said.

I couldn't help but blush a little since he wasn't bothered by the position we were in.

"Morning...uh.. Could you uh.. Let go of me please?" I asked shyly since I didn't trust my confident voice right this second.

"What?" He looked genuinely confused before I gestured to our position . he looked down and I think he blushed a little. I couldn't quite tell since my pink comforter was reflecting pink light onto our faces.

"Oh... Sorry 'bout that." He said flipping me back over to my original side. I couldn't help the 'eep' that escaped my mouth when he did that. He let me go and I immediately missed the warmth of his arms as they held me.' What stop it Lucy. You can't have feeling for a guy you just met.' I scolded myself. I stood up and turned around." I'm going to go make breakfast do you want anything in particular?" I asked wringing my hands nervously.

"Nope. I don't care what you fix. Whatever you want. I'm up for anything" he sad with a face splitting grin. I blushed again and turned to leave. He was getting out of my bed and I watched as his muscles flexed as he sat up and stood up.

As I walk out of the room I had to calm myself down to make sure I stopped blushing.

'I hope he didn't notice me checking I'm out. But when he has a body like that it's hard not to. Just couldn't resist at least a glance' I thought as I entered the kitchen to make breakfast.

Hey guy thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy POV

I quickly started to make breakfast.' The sooner he eats the sooner he leaves' I thought as I started scrambling eggs, and cooking bacon.

It wasn't to long after that he came into the kitchen.

"Hey Luce. Whatchya cookin?" He asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table."Bacon and eggs." I replied after yawning.

Natsu POV

As Luce left the room her face was really red.' I wonder if she has a fever.' I thought slipping my vest and sandals on. I carefully wrapped my scarf around my neck loosely. I took another moment to look around to make sure I wasn't missing anything but the smell of food made me drool so I walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey Luce. Whatchya cookin?" I asked as I took a seat at her kitchen table. I picked a seat that was angled towards her and the window so I could look outside and watch her at the same time.' Why do I want to watch her cook though?' I asked myself as I made a face.

"Bacon and eggs." She said sighing. The way her voice sounded made me stiffen. 'For some reason I feel very hot and nervous around her. I need to get out of here as soon as possible.' I thought as she sat a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of me.

As I watched her fix her own plate my eyes drifted downward to her swaying hips. I couldn't help but notice she has a nice ass. Not mention just a nice body in general. She went to turn around so I averted my gaze from her amazing ass-et and pretended to be interested in something out side.

I began eating immediately.' The sooner I'm done the sooner I can leave and figure out why I feel different.' At my last thought Happy flew into the room looking frantic.

"Natsu! We need to go! Erza is looking for you!" He yelled as he was only 3inches from my face.

"Oh crap." I whispered wincing from the ringing in my ears because Happy pretty much yelled into them with the loudest voice possible.

"Who's Erza?" A feminine voice said from across the table.

"Oh. Erza is probably the strongest female wizard in Fairytail." Happy chimed." Oh." Lucy said as she took another bite of her eggs drifting off into her thoughts.

Lucy POV

'Strongest female wizard in Fairytail... I know I read that somewhere in sorcerer's weekly at one point in time. They must of had a picture to go with the interview.. Now just to figure out which picture it was...Oh! They must be talking about Titainia! Erza Scarlet, refugee from the tower of heaven, Scarlet hair, brown eyes, and a perfect body.' I thought as I blankly took another bite of my eggs.

'Speaking of reading, I wonder what kind of people will show up for books today at the library. Last time I had to call the police on some people snorting crack in the very back...(3 2 1 click!)' "Oh crap!" I yelled then ran to my bedroom to change leaving my breakfast on the table.

After what felt like forever I grabbed my favorite pair of knee high boots grabbed my house keys and ran back downstairs with my keys and whip strapped tightly to my belt.

Quickly grabbing Happy by the tail and Natsu by the scarf I dragged them out of my apartment and locked the door behind me.

"What was that for!" Natsu said catching his breath.' Oops must have accidentally choked him.' I thought as I quickly apologized for Happy's tail.

"See you later! Tell Levy I said hi please!" Yelled to the 2 boys as I ran to the library as fast as I could.

In the background I could hear Natsu yelling something but I couldn't here what he was saying.

I shoved the library doors open and quickly walked over to the time sheets so that I could time in. I had exactly 1minute before I would be considered late. I checked in and walked briskly to my office in the corner of the room I was currently in.

Unlocking the door and stepping in I dropped my bag into one of the chairs and went straight to the full body mirror I had hanging on my door for times like this.

AI straightened my top and fixed my wind blown hair so that it looked better.' I never really paid any attention to what I put on. I just kind of threw stuff on in a hurry. Its a good thing that I have good taste even when I don't pay attention.' I thoughtful looking at my outfit looking for any dirt from running.

I was wearing a nice sky blue t-shirt with a light pink jacket that complimented my bust size with a pear of skinny jeans that also complimented my figure appropriately.

After one more look I grabbed a small list of things needed done off my desk.

'1. Place returned books back on appointed shelves

2. Make sure book shelves are neat

3. Clean tables

4. Fix any broken chairs

5. Help at the checkout desk whenever you are needed

6. Make sure customers find what they need.

7. Keep people quiet.

From your manager.'

I sighed as I read the list because I knew good and well that my manager was just trying to give me things to do other than read. I tend to read more than work. 'Some of these are for the janitors to handle! I'm not the janitor!' I thought as I ground my teeth together in agitation.

I walked to the front desk and gathered all of the retuned books onto a cart. I organized them in alphabetical order. I'm OCD about that, plus it makes it easier to put the books back.

It didn't take me very long to do the first three 'chores' on the list. It was a little hard to fix All the broken chairs since people were sitting in them. Plus I had to carry them to the back of the library where all the tools to fix them are in a back closet.

It seemed like hours had passed when the whole list was completely done with the exception of #5-6. People were quiet like they were supposed to. That's probably from the sign I put up on the front door explaining that if you weren't quiet you were out.

I was about to go back to my office, but I had to tell the front desk where I would be.

I made a quick b-line to the front desk to inform Evergreen where to find me if she needed anything.

'Finally! Some free time to finish my book and listen to some music.' I thought as I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

When I got to my office I closed the door and sat down in my ever so comfortable desk chair. I turned on my iPhone and played some music off of Pandora. I chose to listen to modern mainstream rock as background music while I read my book.

I turned the volume to a comfortable level and grabbed my book out of the droor.

I was on the very last chapter of 'City of Bones'. In the last chapter I learned that Jace and Clary are brother and sister. I was kind of disappointed because I wanted Jace and Clary to get together, but hey, I'm not the author. Next chapter.#23 Valentine.( sorry if I ruin it for some people that don't know the end)

*'" I see I've interrupted something, "said Valentine, his voice as dry as a desert afternoon." Son, would you care to tell me who this is? One of the Lightwood children, perhaps?"

"No," said Jace. He sounded tired and unhappy, but the hand on her wrist didn't loosen." This is Clary. Clarissa Fray. She's a friend of mine. She-"

Valentine's black eyes raked her slowly, from the top of her disheveled head to the toes of her scuffed sneakers. They fastened on the dagger still gripped in her hand.

An indefinable look passed over his face-part amusement, part irritation." Where did you come by that blade, young lady?"

Clary answered coldly. "Jace gave it to me."

"Of course he did," said Valentine. His tone was mild." May I see it?"

"No!" Clary took a step back, as if she thought he might lunge at her, and felt the blade plucked neatly out of her fingers. Jace, holding the dagger, looked at her with an apologetic expression. "Jace," she hissed, putting every ounce of the betrayal she felt into the single syllable of his name.

All he said was," You still don't understand, Clary?" With a sort of deferential care that made her feel sick to her stomach, he went to Valentine and handed him the dagger." Here you go, Father."

Valentine took the dagger in his big, long boned hand and examined it." This is a kindjal ,a Circassian dagger. This particular one used to be one of a matched pair. Here, see the star of the Morgensterns, carved into the blade." He turned it over showing it to Jace." I'm surprised the Lightwoods never noticed it."

"I never showed it to them," said Jace." They let me have my own private things. They didn't pry."

"Of course they didn't." Said Valentine. He handed the kindjal back to Jace." They thought your were Michael Wayland's son."

Jace, sliding the red hilted dagger into his belt, looked up. "So did I," he said softly, and in that moment Clary saw that this was no joke, that Jace was not just playing along for his own purposes. He really thought Valentine was his father returned to him.'

" What!? That can't be true! Is it?" I said as I continued to read.

'A cold despair was spreading through Clary's veins. Jace angry, Jace hostile, furious, she could have delt with, but this new Jace, fragile and shining in the light of his own personal miracle, was a stranger to her.

Valentine looked at her over Jace's tawny head; his eyes were cool with amusement. "Perhaps," he said, " it would be a good idea for you to sit down now,Clary?"

She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest."No."

"As you like." Valentine pulled out a chair and seated himself at the head of the table. After a moment Jace sat down as well, beside a half filled bottle of wine." But you are going to be hearing some things that make you wish you had taken a chair."

"I'll let you know," Clary told him," if that happens."

"Very well." Valentine sat back, his hands behind his head. The neck of his shirt gapes open a little, showing his scarred collar bones. Scarred, liked his son's, like all Nephilim. A life of scars and killing, Hodge had said. "Clary," he said again, as if tasting the sound of her name." Short for Clarissa? Not a name I would have chosen."

There was a grim curl to his lips. He knows I'm his daughter, Clary thought. Somehow he knows. But he isn't saying it. Why isn't he saying it?

Because of Jace, she realized. Jace would think- she couldn't imagine what he would think. Valentine had seen them embracing when he'd walked in the door. He must know somewhere behind those fathomless black eyes, his sharp mind was clicking away rapidly, trying to decide how best to use what he knew.

She cast another beseeching glance at Jace, but he was staring down at the wine glass by his left hand, half full of purplish red liquid. She could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he breathed; he was more upset than he was letting on.

"I don't really care what you would have chosen," Clary said.

"I am sure," replied Valentine, leaning forward,"that you don't."

"You're not Jace's father," she said." You're trying to trick us. Jace's father was Michael Wayland. The Lightwoods know it. Everyone knows it."'

"You tell him Clary." I whispered while intently reading on.

'"The Lightwoods were misinformed," said Valentine. " they truly believed- believe that Jace is the son of their friend Michael. As does the Clave. Even the Silent Brothers do not know who he really is. Although soon enough, they will."

"But the Wayland ring-"

"Ah, yes," said Valentine, looking at Jace's hand, where ring glittered like snake scales." The ring. Funny, isn't it, how an M worn upside down resembles a W? Of course, if you'd bothered to think about it, you'd probably have thought it a little strange that the symbol of the Wayland family would be a falling star. But not at all strange that it would be the symbol of the Morgensterns. "

Clary stared. "I have no idea what you mean."

"I forget how regrettably lax mundane education is," Valentine said." Morgenstern means 'morning star'. As in, How are thou fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning! How art thou cut down to the ground, which didst weaken the nations!"

A small shiver passed over Clary. "You mean Satan."

"Or any great power lost," said Valentine,"out of refusal to serve. As mine was. I would not serve a corrupt government, and for that I lost my family, my lands,almost my life-"

"The uprising was your fault!" Snapped Clary. "People died in it! Shadow hunters like you!"

"Clary." Jace leaned forward, nearly knocking over the the glass at his elbow. "Just listen to him, will you? Its not like you thought. Hodge lied to us."

"I know," said Clary." He betrayed us to Valentine. He was Valentines pawn."

"No," said Jace." No, Hodge was the one who wanted the Mortal Cup all along. He was the one who sent the Raveners after your mother. My feathers valentine only found out about it afterward, and came to stop him. He brought your mother here to heal her, not hurt her."

"And you believe that crap?" Clary said in disgust." It isn't true. Hodge was working for Valentine. They were in it together, getting the cup. He set us up, its true, but he was just a tool."

". But he was the one who needed the Mortal Cup," said Jace. "So he could get the curse off him and flee before my father told the Clave about everything he'd done"

"I know that isn't true!" Said Clary hotly." I was there!" She turned on Valentine." I was in the room when you came to get the cup. You couldn't see me, but I was there. I saw you. You took the cup and lifted the curse off Hodge. He couldn't have done it by himself. He said so."

"I did lift the curse," said Valentine measuredly," but I was moved by pity. He seemed so pathetic."

"You didn't feel pity. You didn't feel anything."

"That's enough, Clary!" It as Jace. She stared at him. His cheeks were flushed as if he'd been drinking the wine at his elbow, his eyes too bright." Don't talk to my father like that."

"He's not you father!"

Jace looked as if she had slapped him. "Why are you so determined not to believe us?"

"Because she loves you," said Valentine.'

"Oh no he didn't." I said out loud raising my eyebrows in surprise.

'Clary felt the blood drain out of her face. She looked at him, not knowing what he might say next, but dreading it. She felt as if she were moments toward a precipice, some terrible hurtling fall into nothing and nowhere. Vertigo gripped her stomach.

"What?" Jace looked surprised.

Valentine was looking at Clary with amusement, as if he could tell he had her pinned like a butterfly to a board." She fears I am taking advantage of you, " he said. "That I have brainwashed you. It isn't so, of course. If you looked into your own memories , Clary, you would know it."

"Clary." Jace started to get to his feet, his eyes on her. She could see the circles beneath them, the strain he was under." I-"

"Sit down," said Valentine." Let her come to it on her own, Jonathan."'

"You ass. What if he was going to confess too?" I thought as I sighed frustrated. Ignoring the text I received from my phone.

'Have subsided instantly, sinking back into the chair. Through the dizziness of vertigo, Clary groped for understanding. Jonathan?" I thought your name was Jace," she said." Did you lie about that too?"

"No. Jace is a nickname."

She was very near to the precipice now, so close she could almost look down." For what?"

He looked at her as if he couldn't understand why she was making so much of something so small." Its my initials," he said." J.C."

The precipice opened before her. She could see the long fall into darkness." Jonathan," she said faintly." Jonathan Christopher. "

Jace's eyebrows drew together." How did you-?"

Valentine cut in. His voice was soothing." Jace, I had thought to spare you. I thought a story of a mother who died would hurt you less than the story of a mother who abandoned you before your first birthday."

Jace's slim fingers tightened convulsively around the glass's stem. Clary thought for a moment that it might shatter." My mother is alive?"'

" Don't do it Valentine."

'"She is," said Valentine." Alive and asleep in one of the downstairs rooms at this very moment. Yes," he said cutting off Jace before he could speak'

"No. Don't you dare."

',"Jocelyn is your mother, Jonathan. And Clary- Clary is your sister."'

"He did it. The little shit did it!" I yelled in frustration. I heard a knock on the door. 'Oh crap. I think I said that a little to loud.' I thought as I got up from my desk and opened my office door gingerly. Only to find a little boy standing there smiling." May I help you?" I asked sweetly." Can you show me where the romance novels are located?" He replied as faint blush crossing his cheeks. "Sure." I said taking in his features. He looked as if he were only 10years old with brown hair and glasses hiding the freckles on his face that stretched across his nose. He had on a hoody that looked 5 times his actual size and some baggy blue jeans. He had blue eyes that had small spots of brown here and there if you took the time to look.

I started walking down the hall to the main part of the library motioning for him to follow. He wasn't to far behind me when I turned a few corners heading towards the romance section.

When we arrived I asked a few normal questions to see if I could help him find anything in particular.

"So are you looking for anything in particular? Action romances, humor, or anything?" I asked scanning the shelves looking for something appropriate for someone his age to read without being scared for life.

"No actually, I already found what I was looking for." He said as he pulled a book off the shelf. I was completely shocked to see that he picked Fifty Shades of Grey.

"Oh...OK, well let's go get you checked out er, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name's David. What's yours?" He asked. "My name is Lucy." I said back smiling as we walked back to the front desk.

"That's a pretty name. I figured it would be pretty since your really pretty." David said with a shy smile and a small bush as he looked away.

"Thanks. How old are you?" I asked.' I want to know if that compliment was innocent or perverted.' I thought dryly. "I'll be 8 next week!" He said excited. 'Well at least he isn't a pervert.' I thought half amused.

"That's great! Do you think you'll get lots of presents?" I asked as I scanned his book.

"No. My parents don't have the money to do something like a present. But they are going to decorate and make a cake! They also said that they were going to save up for something special to give me! So that means I do get one present! I can't wait!." David said happily as he bounced up and down do to his high amount of energy at the moment.

'Poor thing. I wish I could do something for him... Wait! Yes I can!' I thought as I gave him his book.

Before he turned to leave I asked him another question." Hey David, what all do you want for your birthday?" He stared at me for a moment as if thinking of the next answer. Then his face lit up like a Christmas tree." Well," I secretly got out a notepad and pencil and started to write what he said down," I've always wanted a new bike. I want a blue one. And I also wanted a new book series to read too. Some new sketchbooks and the special sketching pencils for it. I also like to look around in the magic shops around town. One shop, Wizards antiques, has this cool necklace that can change colors according to the way a person talking to you feels. And they also have this cloak that can make you invisible or change your appearance entirely. Why do you ask?" He said curiosity filling his features as he stared at me. "No real reason. I was just curious. What day is it?" I asked again." Its next Saturday. " he said with a smile.

'Its Sunday now. That means I have the whole week to shop.' I thought with a smile." Hey, if you can. Can you go to the park with all the cherry blossoms Saturday?And bring your parents along." I said as my smile got bigger."Yeah sure. Why?" David replied." I'll have a surprise waiting for you there. Well have a wonderful day David. And if you get in trouble for reading that book I'm not to be blamed got it?" I said teasingly. "Got it. Bye Lucy-nee! I hope its OK if I call you that!" David shouted over his shoulder as he ran out the doors.

Now that I look at it. The sun seems to be setting. 'I wonder what time it is.' I thought searching for the clock. When I found it it read 7:00P.M.." Oh, I should have left work 3hrs ago." I said as I got up taking the list of birthday gifts with me folding it and putting it in my front pocket for safe keeping.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey guys! Like I said, late update! So sorry. But I hope that this was a very good chapter for all my readers. And I'm sorry if I partially ruined the ending to City of Bones! But that was only part of the last chapter! I promise not to give the complete ending away.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu POV

I'm confused. At first I'm eating a wonderful breakfast with my best friend Happy and my new best friend Lucy, but then she freaks out and kicks Happy and I out as she runs away carrying some sort of bag.' Now that I think about it. She had a worried expression. Was she in some sort of trouble? Did she owe someone money? Did those dark guild basturd threaten her?' I thought as I walked to the guild.

As I was caught up in my thoughts Happy was talking about fish and how he was going to offer one to Charle again. I remember how she has the ability to see the future and stuff. Then I remembered that Cana can tell someone's future by using her cards.

Then it hit me.

Like it literally hit me because I ran right into the guild doors face first.

I was to far gone in thought that I didn't even notice that we had arrived at the guild and that I didn't bother to open the door.

"Are you OK Natsu?" Happy asked as he flew in front of me when I stumbled back from the impact.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking and forgot to pay attention to where I was going." I said as I opened the doors and stepped in, Happy flying right above me.

"Uh oh, Natsu's thinking again!" He shouted as we approached the bar.

"That's something unexpected!"" Since when has he been capable?"" Lookout! His head might blow up!" Said some people that heard Happy.

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of thinking without blowing up!" I retorted taking a seat at the bar ordering fire chicken.

"Its OK Natsu. They're just not use to people thinking here other than Levy, Erza, Master,and I." Mira stated from the other side of the counter." Yeah, right." I said in between mouthfuls.

She sighed and went to fill some orders from other people seated nearby.

Once I finished my meal I scanned the guild for the familiar female drinker of the guild.

Once I spotted the brunette card magic user and made my way to her table.

"Hey Cana, can I get a fortune telling from your cards?" I asked sitting down I front of her as she sat on top of the table cards splayed out in front of her.

We looks focused as she replied without looking at me." Sure. Now let's see... It looks like you have a very interesting future Natsu, its full of violence, confusion, and love. Hah! Natsu!? Love! Hah! I doubt it. Unless you have a secret admirer or if you have someone in mind?" Cana said as she leans closer to me with a knowing smile." What are you talking about?! I didn't mean my future." I protested hotly." Oh, well who's future do you want then?" She asked picking up her cards and shuffling them around again.

"Lucy's. I want to check on something."

" And what would that something be?" She asked as she began laying her cards out again.

"I just need to see something. Nothing to important. So its nothing to worry about." I said dismissively.' If I tell them that I think Lucy's in trouble they'll start freaking out and go on rampage looking for her and will ask me tons of complicated questions.' I thought keeping a straight face to convince her that it was really nothing.

"OK then... Now let's see.." She took a quick swig of her beer before continuing. She sat down a card and separated it from the ones already down.

"Ace of hearts. That's a good card." Cana said smirking. "What's it mean?" I said suddenly feeling stupid.

"It means love and happiness. . The home, a love letter. This card is a particularly favorable card that indicates troubles and problems lifting." She explained drawing out another card.

" Four of hearts. It means travel, change of home or business. In case you were wondering,next is... Five of clubs,this one means a new alliance, or friendship will or has been made.," she explained before taking another gulp of her alcohol, " that's good, so far she has a bright future, but there is still one card left so, let's see... That's not good." Cana deadpanned as she sat down the last card." What? What is it?" I asked slightly worried but tried not to show it.

"The last cards isn't really a favorable card. Its the Ace of Spades. It means that you will have misfortune; sometimes associated with death or, more often, a difficult ending.. I hope its nothing too serious. I don't know if she can take much more hurt in her life." Cana said gently as she stared at the cards with a worried expression.

"I new it." I said under my breath." You knew what?" Wakaba asked. I guess I wasn't quiet enough. "Nothing. Just need to go do something.. Thanks Cana!. Come on Happy! Unless you'd rather stay with Charle and Wendy?"

" I'll stay Natsu!" With a nod I ran out the guild doors and started to run for Strawberry street.

I turned the corner and started running down Strawberry Street going full speed to Lucy's apartment. I jumped through her window and landed neatly on the floor by the foot of the bed.

I stood fully up and started looking for her as I caught my breath from all the running. I searched the whole house. Even the closet, but Lucy was nowhere to be found.

I thought the worst and started to look for clues. I started in the living room and when I didn't find any thing useful I went to search her room.

I looked under the bed,in her closet and I searched her dresser. Let's just say that I spent most of my time in the dresser...'o/o'

When I was done there I went to look through her desk. I found an unfinished novel.

A rather large box sitting in the corner next to her desk caught my attention.

It wasn't locked so I opened it. I thought I would find lots of debt money that was owed to a dark guild or something, but what I found was anything but.

The box was full of unopened letters. They had a red stamp on the top to seal them shut. Curiosity got to me and I opened up one from the very top.

It was in really fancy writing so I figured it was Lucy who wrote them.

The letter said:

'Dear Mom, date: Oct. 20th, x787

Today I woke up in a hospital. Well not exactly. It was a guilds infirmary. Guess which guild. FAIRY TAIL! I've always wanted to join Fairy tail. And then I just wake up in their infirmary! Sounds crazy huh? It seems that I was about to be mugged by some dark guild. But don't worry I'm fine thanks to Natsu. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you all about the people I met!

Natsu was the one that saved me. Natsu Dragneel. He has a cat named Happy that has type magic: wings,and apparently hatched from an egg! He's annoying, but I still like him. Natsu has dragon slayer magic. Fire dragonslayer Natsu,or salamander. That's his nickname. He has pink hair too! PINK Hair! At first I thought he dyed it pink but it appears he was born with it. But that's not the strangest part! He says that his dad was a dragon! The fire dragon Igneel to be exact. That's as strange as it is fascinating,don't you think?

Well, either way he's a really nice person. He helped me after all.

Its the beginning of fall. Its so pretty. With all the leaves changing colors and falling with the breeze. Its even more beautiful since its sunset. I think it would be even nicer if I had someone here to share this view with.

I wonder if its fall in heaven. If it is, I bet its one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen. I can't believe its already been ten whole years since I've seen you.

I really miss you.

I've been training a lot lately too. I'm three times as strong as I was when I left home. Isn't that great? I was offered to join Fairy tail too. I turned them down though. I will join one day. Just not yet. I'm not near strong enough to be in that guild. I witnessed one of their guild fights yesterday. They used magic on each other! I wouldn't stand a chance there yet.

So I'll keep training. Instead of twice a week, I'll train everyday at least twice. I'll also try to push myself a little harder too. I don't want to wait any longer than I have to to join Fairy tail.

I'll keep writing you. Promise.

Love,

Lucy.'

When I finished reading it I sat down in the desk chair.' All they letters have the same stamp. I bet they're all to her mother.' I thought as I stared at the chest filled half way to the top with unopened and unseen letters.

I folded the paper back up and put it in a new envelope sealing it with an identical stamp gently setting it back in the chest closing it.

'I wonder why she told her mom about me? We barley know each other.

'"Ace of hearts. Meaning love and happiness..."' I suddenly remembered what Cana had said when she was predicting Lucy's future. I blushed slightly..

"Nah that can't be it. I'm sure she only sees me as a friend. If that." I thought out loud.

For some reason when I said that I felt hallow, cold, and my chest hurt a little. Although I don't understand why.

Hmmm... Maybe I'm just weird.

Lucy's POV

"Thank you!" I said as I walked out of the magic store with David's presents.

I checked the list to make sure I got everything on it.' Looks like I'm done.' I thought with a triumphant smile.

I normally wouldn't do this,but David's problem hits too close to home to ignore. I mean, my father sure didn't get me anything for my birthday. Let alone remember it. 'He always remembered my brother's though. He said that my brother was worthy of having a birthday present because he's strong, and a good business man. He said that if I wanted a present from him I would have to excel in my studies and become a stronger person.

Sting was always strong. He was very athletic. And he was very smart. He could read 5 books each week if he wanted.

My only advantage over him is that I'm more emotionally strong. When mom died he locked himself in his room and would only come out to eat. If that. That went on for another year or so before he finally got better. When he did come out he would always cling to me. He became very protective over me saying," I don't want you to get hurt like mom. I don't want to lose anyone again." From then on he was like my bodyguard against everyone except Father.

We were very close. We would study together and he would help me train physically each week. We were very happy. We thought it would always be like that. Well, until Father became unhappy. He said that I was a bad influence of his favored child and that I was not to spend any more time with him. That being said, Sting was sent to a business school in America. And would then go straight to boot camp.

When he left I cried for days. Sometimes I would fall asleep crying. I lost everyone I truly cared about, and that cared about me, to soon. I was only 14. When my mother and brother were taken from me. That was the year I left. I only took what I needed. I took just enough money to get me to a different town and to support me till I got a job. About a weeks worth of clothes other than dresses.

I was independent from them on. And I've never gone back. Not even to see Sting. If he even remembers me.'

I was suddenly in front of my apartment door." Oh. I must have been daydreaming. Its a good thing my feet know where to go." I mused as I unlocked the door and stepped in. I was expecting to see an empty apartment when I got back, but instead there was a dragonslayer asleep on the floor propping himself up on the edge of my bed.

I sat the gifts down next to the closet and went to wake Natsu.

'That's strange. Why isn't Happy with him?' I thought as I looked around the room expecting the flying blue exceed to pop out of nowhere and scare the shit out of me.'all well.'

I turned my attention to the sleeping boy at my bed. He seemed so peaceful. Not like the childish, rambunctious teenager that loves to start fights over nothing.

"He actually looks kinda cute like this." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth I blushed a deep red and stood straight up.'looks cute? What's happening to you Lucy?.. Although. The way the sun shines on him and his calm expression does make him look pretty handsome... OK. I'll allow just a little ogling. But not too much. I barely know him. Plus. Whoever I get attached to is always taken away.' I thought as I sat down next to him.

I watched as his chest rose and fell evenly as he slept. I watched as his arm and chest muscles flex and relax as he dreamt. "I wonder what you are dreaming about." I whispered as his face twitched slightly. A few stray hairs fell into his face. Out of instinct,I guess, I reached a gentle,and carefully hand up and stroked them out of his face and secured into his hairline.

He started to stir so I quickly pulled my hand away,stood up, and went to the bathroom with a change of clothes.

I closed the door and listened to see if he woke up, but all I heard was snoring.

Sigh..

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I figured Natsu would still be asleep when I got out so I tried to be quiet. I opened the door gently and peeked out.

Natsu was still asleep like I predicted.

'I can't believe myself right now. Usually if someone uninvited was in my house I would have already kicked them out. But for some reason I don't mind Natsu being here. I wonder why.' I thought as I walked around preparing for the evening.

The entire time I was trying to figure out why I didn't mind Natsu's company and why I always feel light and limp when I'm around him.

...

...

...

"It can't be." I said as I looked at the dragonslayer shocked." Am I really?... Well I guess that would explain my actions around him. And why I'm always so nervous around him." I whispered finally coming to a conclusion. 'I didn't think that I could have developed such strong feelings for someone in such a short time. I wonder if he'll feel the same?' With that last thought I scolded myself.

"Don't get too attached Lucy. If you do he'll just get taken away from you like everyone one else did."

I looked at Natsu again." I hope you'll feel the same though." I said a little louder then I wanted to.

He shifted in his sleep." That can't be comfortable. " I said giggling at the sight. I knew that I couldn't lift him into the bed so I grabbed any pillows I could find and gently placed them around his body so that he would be more comfortable.

I also felt bad for sleeping on a nice bed when he was on a hard floor so I made myself a spot next to him and settled in with a blanket big enough to cover us both completely.

I rested my head on a pillow next to his shoulder and closed my eyes. Hopefully. I'll get a good night's sleep and wake up without being sore.

The next morning. I woke up in the most random, and slightly embarrassing, position. I wonder how I'll get out of this one?

Hey guys! Do you like? Please keep reading if you do! If you don't keep reading anyways. It might grow on you.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal POV.

She slowly opened her brown orbs lazily as she had finally awoke from her slumber. She took in a deep breath as she once again closed her eyes and snuggled into what felt like her body pillow. Although, she felt it moving. That's when Lucy realized that she was in sort of a pickle. Her eyes shot open as she felt her 'pillow' move again. It was in a motion that was like steady breathing. She gently lifted her head to get a better look at what she was cuddling and gasped.

There she was, practically on top of the one and only Natsu Dragneel. Somehow he had slipped his shirt off revealing a very, very, toned chest and hard abdomen. She could see his muscles ripple as he breathed. She had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from letting out an embarrassing moan as she ogled him.

Lucy knew that with the position they were in that if he woke up and saw her he would think that she was trying to molest him. Which she was not.

Lucy forced her eyes to travel up to Natsu's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful.

She then quickly positioned herself again to where she could set both her knees on the floor. Although that made their position worse.

She now had a knee on either side of his hips and was straddling him. She froze has she heard his breath hitch. She was so content with getting off of him that she failed to notice that his body stiffened and how his face was now coated with a faint blush growing deeper the more she moved.

She had finally found the position she needed. Even though it was highly inappropriate she was now able to brace herself on the bed with her arms and drag her body carefully off of his.

When she was completely off she quickly ran into the kitchen. A major blush covering her entire face stretching to the tips of her ears and the back of her neck.

Natsu POV.

I had woke up to something highly unexpected.

There I was sitting on the floor, no shirt and I had pillows and blankets surrounding me. I felt something shift on my chest as I was now fully awake. I looked down with only my eyes and about died.

Lucy was pretty much laying on my lap and me being a man making it that much worse. I had to look away to calm myself down. Once I thought that I would be fine I looked down again.

I could see that she was still asleep but by the way she was moving that wouldn't last for very long. I dared not move as I saw her eyes start to open. I panicked and instead of saying good morning I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I steadied my breathing to make it feel like I was too.

I could feel grip tighten around my midsection as she snuggled closer.' Does she know its me?' I thought as I took another deep breath to stop from showing how nervous I was.

She started to sit up and after about two minutes of nothing I felt her move again. I wasn't sure what she was doing so I cracked one eye open just enough that I could see what she was doing. Bad idea. She was now straddling me with a leg on either side of me. I couldn't help the way the air stopped in my throat I looked at her.' If only this were on purpose.' I thought as I took in the sight before me.

Lucy Heartfillia is a very pretty girl with the perfect body. Curves in the right places and the most expressional face anyone could have. That is why I'm asking myself why its now that I am just now reacting in such ways.

I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling up and down her body as she sat on me. Every time I saw her face she had the look of determination mixed with nervousness and sleep. In all it was very sexy and seductive.

She had on a thin night gown that accented her bust and barely showed her hip curves. Her hair was unbrushed and slightly wild. Making her face that much better. She stared down at me and then bit her lower lip stifling the moan that had escaped in her thought. If it weren't for my super hearing I would have missed it. I was almost at my breaking point when she decided to start shifting a wiggling around in my lap. Most likely trying to get up. I could feel a blush move its way onto my cheeks as she then put her hands onto the mattress on either side of my head and lift herself off me, giving me a full view of her whole body as she stood right over top of me.

I though for sure that she would see just what kind of effect she had on me when she got up but to my relief she turned around and ran into the kitchen. I let out a small sigh as I then looked for my shirt the blush vanishing from my face only to return as I noticed just how hard she made me.' Does she really turn me on that much?' I thought,' what does this mean?'. With that last thought I grabbed my vest that had mysteriously disappeared from my upper half at some point in time last night.

Its a good thing that Happy had decided to stay with Charle and Wendy last night or else he would have made a comment about how I lllliiikkeeeee heeerr.

I carefully started to make my way to the kitchen where the smell of bacon was coming from. My shaft not quite calm yet.

Normal POV.

As Natsu was slowly making his way to the kitchen, Lucy had decided to make breakfast again. This time she wouldn't have to leave for work. She was just now frying the bacon as Natsu finally sat down at the kitchen table. When he saw her his blush returned slightly.

"Ouch!" Lucy yelped as some bacon grease popped off the pan and burnt her hand. "Here." Natsu said as he rose from his seat at the table and took over cooking the bacon.

"Thanks" Lucy mumbled as she ran her arm under cold water to relieve the sting.

Soon breakfast was ready and Lucy made Natsu sit down as she fixed both of their plates.' I feel like a wife.' Lucy thought with a blush. She was thankful that her back was turned so that Natsu couldn't see it.

Natsu waited patiently for his food to be placed on the table. He was also content with staring at Lucy as she fixed their plates, but it wasn't an annoyed stare, it was more like a soft thoughtful stare.

She turned around and sat both plates on the table and dug in. Natsu watched her amused. He'd never seen a girl eat like this. They were always proper. 'Well except Cana.' He thought sarcastically.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Natsu asked." Well I don't have to go to work today so I planned on getting David's presents wrapped, work on my novel a little more, and train a little while after that." Lucy said was she chewed a piece of bacon." So really you don't have any plans today." Natsu said after a moments silence."He-"

"Why don't you hang with me and Happy today?" Natsu said cutting off Lucy's rant." And who's David?" Natsu asked shortly after. He could hear the slight malice in his voice. "Davids a little boy that came to get a book from the library I work at yesterday. His parents couldn't afford to buy him presents for his birthday. And maybe we could train together later. I need to wrap the presents first before I forget. Other than that I can't wait! But I train pretty hard so don't expect me to go easy on you." Lucy finished with a giggle and small smile.

The way she said that with a smile sent Natsu's heart soaring. He couldn't help but smile a face splitting smile with her saying," Great! So can I stay and help you wrap the presents?"

Lucy blanched at his sudden question. "You'd help me wrap presents?" She asked getting a nod from the dragonslayer across from her." Do you even know how to wrap a present?" She asked again, this time receiving a shake of the head. With a huff Lucy thought about it.

"Why don't we just meet up around noon after we both eat lunch. And in turn you can help me deliver them to David personally." Lucy finally suggested. At first Natsu frowned which made Lucy feel guilty but then he smiled again and said, " OK. See you at 12:30!" And with that he ran to her window and jumped out.

Frightened, Lucy ran to the window but in seeing the dragonslayer was fine she yelled," And use the door next time!"

She watched him run in the direction of the guild until she could no longer see him.

"Maybe... Nah. Probably not." She whispered to herself as she called out cancer and began to wrap the presents for David.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hey thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal pov with Lucy.

It didn't take her very long to wrap David's presents,so she worked on writing my novel a little more while she ate a salad with a small bowl of energy fruits.'If I'm going to be training harder than usual I'll need to eat more energizing and healthy foods...no more Mira chocolate...' Lucy sighed and pouted slightly as she knew she had to give up some of Mira's monthly chocolate sales.

"punpunn"

"GAH! Oh. Its just you Plue. you scared me there for a second, I don't even remember calling you out." Lucy said after she recollected her breath.

"puuunpun pun punnpuun!" Plue said as he jumped around at her feet." What do you want Plue? I have to finish eating so I can go get dressed in my training clothes and get my gear packed. Don't want to keep Salamander waiting." Lucy said with a giggle as Plue jumped onto the table with her and ate an orange slice from her plate.

"Oh I see. It's either you are hungry or you really want to train again." Lucy said as she took another bite from her salad."pun"

"Ok Plue I'll eat a little fast so we can get some training time in just you and me before Natsu joins us. Sound good?"pun"

After about 20 more minutes Lucy was dressed in training clothes. which right now where a tank top that covers and some mid thigh shorts.( I'll figure out some cool training gear for her to wear later in the chapter)

She packed several folded clothing items and a few wooden things, and something small but big enough to hold in your hand. that caught Plue's attention. He realized what it was and was worried about his master. As he sat next to Lucy's training bag ,involuntarily shaking, he touched her arm to comfort her invisible pain and fear." Don't worry Plue. I'll be alright. I've learned how to handle this much magic." Lucy said reassuringly, but Plue just stared at her saying nothing this time standing in her lap a serious look on his face. or as seriouse as a cute snowman spirit could get.

"Don't worry, I won't do that training with Natsu today. I don't know him well enough to trust he'll let me do it, or to keep quiet and stay out of it. Which I think is kind of weird considering I like him." "pun" "No, I don't really know the extent to my feelings for him completely yet, even though I thought that I was in love with him a little while ago. I mean, what if he doesn't end up feeling the same way? I would be left broken hearted for the tenth time in my life and it would be my fault again because I let my feelings take over." Lucy had tears welling in her eyes as she remembered her parent's death and how it was her fault, or so she thinks is her fault.

" Well, we should get going or we won't be able to train one on one before Natsu gets there. I did tell him where to meet me right?" Lucy asked Plue who shook his head no." Well, then we won't be able to train where we usually do until we can meet up with Natsu then." Lucy said smirking apologetically at Plue who didn't seem to care that they couldn't.

Lucy put her plates in the sink and grabbed her now full training bag and closed Plues gate promising to call him back out later. She locked the windows and shut the lights off before she stepped out the door and double checked that she had everything she needed with her, and proceeded to lock her front door. She stepped out onto the sidewalk and began walking to the forest area west of central Magnolia. it took her about 5 minutes to get there and find the perfect secluded spot to begin her small training exercise with Plue."OPEN GATE OF THE NICOLA: PLUE!" Lucy summoned Plue when she cleared the area of rubble and useless sticks and rocks.

"Ok Plue, lets get started shall we." Lucy said with a smile."PUUN!"

Plue and Lucy sat directly across from each other, and Lucy began chanting a small phrase over and over again in a different language. Suddenly the air around them began to pick up and swirl around them. It got faster and faster as Lucy started chanting Faster and faster. Plue began to glow a light blue as Lucy started to glow A yellowish gold. their glow started to get bigger in the space between them until they touched. Gold mixing with blue, and it made a lime-greenish color which seemed to swirl together like the wind around them was. Lucy's hair was flying everywhere in the ponytail she had put it in before starting the training.

Soon Lucy's chanting slowed until it stopped completely, which in turn stopped the wind, but she and Plue were still glowing, this time a lime-green color. Lucy and plue opened their eyes after 5 seconds of silence. Plue's eyes had stayed the same as they were before the ritual, but Lucy's eyes on the other hand were a viberant green. she then starts to float in mid air and the same for Plue.

Normal pov with Natsu.(12:15)

"Hey Natsu! when are we going to go meet Lucy for training?" Happy asked. no response."Natsu?.. Natsu~! wake up! what if we are late for training?!" Happy then proceeded to jump on Natsu's back until the slumbering dragonslayer moaned and sat up."Happy? Hey what time is it?" Natsu asked as he yawned and stretched."It's 12:15 Natsu. When do we have to meet Lucy for training? I'm so excited! I can't wait until we get to see how strong she is! I hear that people with holder type magic can learn other magic too! Isn't that cool?! What other kinds of magic do you think she knows other than celestial magic?" Happy exclaimed as he was flying around the room with his pack full of fish and small training necessaties.

Since Happy was overly excited he failed to notice that Natsu had falled off the back of his hammock of a bed and hit the floor running for the closet. Natsu grabbed his pack and put random things in it that looked like stuff that would come in handy. He even included a first aid kit this time just in case he over did his training again like last time when he tore an arm muscle.

"Don't tell me you forgot Natsu!" Happy yelled finally noticing Natsu struggle and started to help him.

"No, I didn't forget! I just overslept! I don't even remember where she said to meet up! URRRG! I'm such an idiot!Happy we have to meet Lucy at 12:30! That means we have less than 15 minutes to find out where she is! Lets put our noses to good use!" Natsu shouted as they were running out the door and headed for Lucy's scent trail.

"It smells like she went to the forest area west of Magnolia. Lets go Happy! Full speed ahead! We only have 5minutes left!" "AYE SIR!" Happy replied.

They boys arrived at the forest and ran into it following Lucy's scent which was getting closer. But when they found her in the clearing they were caught off guard when they saw her floating in mid air with glowing green eyes chanting.

"What the hell's going on?" Natsu whispered as he held Happy back, stopping him from flying too close to this mysterious magical force. he could practically see her magical aura surrounding her in a greenish gold she kept chanting Natsu figured that she didn't notice that they were there and took the chance to sit and observe every detail. He noticed that her celestial spirit Plue was on the ground in front of her and her seemed to be concentrating on something. Then he started to pay closer attention to what she was saying and tried to figure out the words." What is she saying? Natsu,what is she saying?" Happy asked looking awestruck and nervous. "I don't know Happy. Its in a different language. I've never heard it before." Natsu said as he continued to listen to the words.

"Mor'amr, grind abr du deloi. Reisa ono dauthleik stenr, un ethgri du hvitr beor abr du evorinya! Ursa Major!"Lucy yelled as she shot her hands out to her sides. The wind instantly began blowing and the tree tops around them began to shake, and leaves began to swirl around in the center of the clearing in front of Lucy. Plue had vanished as a purplish white light began to glow from inside the circle of swirling leaves.

The wind picked up one more time and Natsu had to grab his pack or else it would have blown right into the swirl of leaves. He panicked slightly when he first saw Lucy's eyes. He thought that something bad had happened to her for her chocolate brown orbs to turn bright green, but something about the air blowing calmed him down enough that he was still kind of freaking out, but not to where he was going to tackle Lucy to the ground and demand explanations.

Suddenly Lucy stood from her sitting position in the air and dropped her arms slowly. her eyes fixed on the swirling mass of glowing leaves in front of her. Natsu and Happy were intensely watching her as she seemed to walk on air over to the leaves and reach out her hand. as her fingers grazed the rapidly swirling leaf barrier the air blew out ward but not as fast as the leaves were spinning. Lucy's hair flew all around her now that her ponytail holder broke. The leaves that were once swirling were now floating away with the blowing wind. Natsu had to shield his eyes as the leaves blew past him, but kept them wide open to watch What Lucy was doing. He gasped and stood up as he saw what was just centimeters from Lucy's fingertips.

He could now see what was happening as clear as day now that the wind slowed to a breeze and the leaves no longer harassed him. He saw Lucy standing right in front of a white grizzly bear, with her hand outstretched right at its muzzle. He was about to go and pull her to a safe distance away until he saw that she had now placed her hand on the bear's muzzle and took another step forward. the bear made a small grunting noise as Lucy placed her other hand on top of the bears head and they both closed their eyes. Natsu took this as a chance to get closer. he took about five steps into the clearing being as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb the bear that could attack at anytime.

Natsu was completely fascinated by the sight before him, but he was also terrified that Lucy was going to be badly injured. Now that he was closer he could see the signs of fatigue Lucy was showing, as she was sweating and breathing heavily.'She's pushing her magic ability to the limit' Natsu though worriedly.

As if he had spoken out loud the bear had opened its eyes and stood on its back 2 feet towering over Lucy like an oak tree. Lucy showed no signs of fear as she opened her eyes as well and looked up at the bear. The bear roared once and then came crashing down. It looked as if it were going to crush Lucy, but instead it slammed into her chest and then disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he was now running to her as she collapsed to her knees."Lucy! Hey are you ok?! What the hell just happened?!" Natsu said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. he was now kneeling on the ground in front of her staring into her eyes worried. He noticed that she seemed to be in a daze." Elran ono. Wyrda's estern wilae waise du zar'roc abr iet rauthr." Lucy said before her eyes changed back to their original color."Lucy! Lucy, snap out of it! What does that mean?" Natsu said again as he shook her by the shoulders lightly, not to hurt her."Natsu?" Lucy asked as she finally came out of her daze and noticed the concerned dragonslayer in front of her.

"LLLUUUUUCCCYYY!" Happy yelled as he rammed right into her chest knocking her out of Natsu's grip and onto the ground with a thump." Happy? When did you guys get here?" she asked as she sat up holding Happy in her arms facing Natsu with a confused look."When did we get here? You just did something incredibly stupid, put your life in danger, spoke in other languages, and scared the living hell out me, and you want to know when we got here? What the hell!?" Natsu yelled as he looked at Lucy with mixed emotions.

"Yeah Lucy! Do you know how scared I got when that bear attacked you and disappeared?! I was so worried! I thought that it had killed you!*sniff*" Happy chimed as he flew out of Lucy's arms and next to Natsu."It's just training guys."Lucy said quietly.

"Just training?! That's how you train?! By putting yourself in dangerous situations!? I can see why Levy doesn't like it when you train so much! She's worried that you might not come back!," Natsu lectured,"You can't just use that much magic energy for that long! If you keep doing that you'll just end up killing yourself! I'm disappointed in you Lucy. One of these days you'll do something more stupid than that and you'll get hurt, and no one will be there to help you! Do you know how upset I would be if you ended up in the hospital again?-" Lucy cut Natsu off,"I'm sorry." she whispered eyes downcast.

"Sorry's not enough. I want you to promise me that you won't do anything that recklace and stupid again, and that you won't train without me there with you." Natsu demanded.

As Natsu ranted on Lucy had become lost in her thoughts when Natsu said that he was disappointed in her. Her one fear came true.'I'm a disappointment. He's disappointed in me. It's because he thinks I'm weak isn't it...Why does this always happen to me? I have to get stronger, but in the end I'm just an utter disappointment aren't I? Maybe I just can't get stronger. Maybe the destiny I was told about wasn't real and Mama just made it up for me to feel strong and important.'"Maybe I should just give up." Lucy said out loud.

"What? Why would you do that?"Natsu asked

Lucy, not realizing that she said that out loud, jumped. With tears in her eyes she finally stood up too."Because I'm just a disappointment to the world!" She yelled quoting what her father had said to her everyday when she was little.

Natsu's eyes widened when he realized what he had done and he instantly felt a pain in his chest. He went to reach for her when he saw the tears running down her cheeks, but she slapped his hand away, turning to run."Lucy." Natsu said softly as he tried to run after her. It was like his feet were nailed into the ground as he watched her go.

It was only when she grabbed her bag and vanished down a trail made by wild animals that Natsu felt his feet moving quickly." Happy, go back home! I'll go find Lucy!""Aye sir!"

"Damnit! What the hell is wrong with me!?" Natsu cursed himself over and over as he tried to find Lucy. 'She sure runs fast. How far did she run in the 10seconds I couldn't move?...I can't believe I yelled at her like that. She probably hates me now.' The thought of Lucy hating him made Natsu feel sick to his stomach, and have a tight aching sensation in his chest.'Why do I care if she hates me or not? Is it because we're friends?.. No that can't be it because Grey says that he hates me all the time and we're friends.. So why am I so worried that she hates me?'With that on his mind Natsu picked up on Lucy's scent and followed the trail.

Lucy pov.

I don't know exactly everything that happened back there,, and I don't fully understand why I reacted the way I did, but I do know that I can't look back. I can't get to close to anyone, or he'll just take them from me. The same way he did my family.

With fresh tears pouring down my face I took a hard right. Without stopping I ripped through several thorn bushes until I tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground. When I fell I dropped my pack and went rolling down a steep slope covered in rocks and shrubs. When I was close to the bottom of the hill I tucked into as small ball preparing for impact. Although, instead of hitting solid ground like I thought I would I went flying into a river. I quickly took a breath before I went under the flowing water. After a getting over the shock of freezing cold water I broke the surface of the water in hailing deeply. That wasn't the best idea because as soon as I took that breath I was pulled under by the current again, making me in hail and choke on water.

No matter how hard I tried the water was to strong to swim against. I was out of breath and I wasted too much energy running away from the clearing. The thought of using my celestial keys crossed my mind, but then I realized that they are safe and dry in my pack. which I dropped at the top of the hill I just fell down,' way to go Lucy! You really are a failure!' I thought to myself.

It felt like the water's speed had picked up and was washing me away with the current. As the current flowed it broke pieces of the surrounding shore away. I noticed that the noise of rushing water was getting louder and louder. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder to see that I was heading straight for a waterfall. ' How could this get any worse?' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes once again, thinking that it would be the last time. I could tell that I was about to go over the water fall, but before that happened I was slammed into a small boulder, jolting my whole back. The sudden jolt made me dizzie and light headed. ' Damn it. I still need to give David his presents tomorrow.' I thought as I limply rolled the rest of the way around the rock and began my decent down the water fall.

The only person that I knew I would regret giving up would be,"Natsu..."

"Lu..cy!"

My hearing was drowned out by the waterfall, but...'Was that Natsu's voice?' I thought as I turned my head to the side and there he was. Running down a path that lead to the side of the waterfall. His wild pink hair blowing behind him as he ran, and all of the sudden everything was in slow motion. For some reason, I felt great full that I was falling. Maybe it was because I knew that I would die and see my mother again, or because I'd be able to escape this horrible fate of violence and misfortune...Or maybe, most of all, its because Natsu won't have to be disappointed in me any further.

"LUCY!"

"Goodbye, Natsu."

The last thing I is seeing Natsu jump from the shore and grab me. Because then all I can see is his pink hair and a chest covered in a baggy T-shirt flipping our position so that he would take the most impact. that's when we hit the water below.


	11. Chapter 11

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lucy POV

I'm surrounded by darkness, and it's kind of hard to breathe... Almost like I'm trying to in hail water... I open my eyes slightly to see a panicking dragonslayer tilting my head to the side.

"Cau!caucau!" I suddenly started to cough up water. It seemed to pour out of my lungs like a small fountain. It felt disturbing." Lucy!? Lucy are you alright?! Blink once for yes twice for no!" Natsu shouted as he patted my back. I blinked once since I was to busy ridding my lungs of water to speak properly.

He patted my back to help get the water completely out of my lungs before he sat back on his toes watching me intently.

"Lucy. Why did you run from me? I'm really sorry for yelling at you back there. I don't really know what got into me. I was just... Never mind. Please don't do that again." He said as he helped me sit up. "I'm sorry I ran from you like that." I said hugging my knees to my chest.

"I saw you fall off the the waterfall,and panicked. I didn't know what to do other than throw myself at you and take the most of the impact. That's OK though. I'm probably a lot more durable than you are. Came out with a lot of bruises on my back and a sprained ankle, but other than that I'm completely fine.

Although, I can't find the first aid kit in my pack so I had to perform CPR without it." Natsu said slightly embarrassed about it." Thank you Natsu. I know where a first aid kit is, so we can go get it after I take a look at your back and your ankle. If your ankle is seriously injured I'll do my best to heal it here before we go looking for my bag. It should be near the top of the hill I rolled down when I fell in the river." I said with a sheepish smile.

Natsu looked at me with slight concern, but cooperated as I lifted his vest to first look at his back. I had to hold back a gasp as I looked at his back. I was hit with a huge wave of guilt as I touched all the nasty looking bruises on his back. One bruise was right in the middle of his back. It seemed to be the biggest out of all of them and looked like it really hurt. I ran my hand over it, and as I did I felt Natsu take a sharp in hail." Sorry! I didn't mean for that to hurt!" I apologized pulling my hand away.

"That's OK. Its not that bad. My ankle really isn't anything to worry about either so no need to look at that." Natsu said through a slightly pained voice. "No I'll take a look just in case." I said as I began to scoot around in front of him to get a better angle on his ankle. "No really its fine. No need! We should look for your bag now. Wouldn't want any wild animals to get it!" Natsu suddenly burst out as he covered his ankle hiding it from my view.

"Natsu. Let me see. Your not going to be going any where until I see the damage I've caused." I said sternly. "No. Its ok. Nothings wrong just a scrape really! Now we should get your bag before someone else does! Hehe." He still refused to show me his ankle as he also tried to change the subject.

"Princess! I have found your bag!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as Virgo appeared from the ground right next to me. I took my bag and quickly looked to make sure that everything was still in it. I also found the first aid kit I packed.

" Thank you so much Virgo!" I said smiling at her." Punishment time?" She asked with no emotion on her face." N-no Virgo. No punishment. You may go back now."" Yes princess, and I suggest that you wrap his ankle before it gets injured any worse than it is." She added before she left for the spirit realm.

"Natsu! Show me your ankle now!" I yelled angry that he wouldn't let me see the true pain he was in." No! I won't let you!" He shouted back indignantly as he curled up in a ball over his injured ankle." I didn't want it to come to this but you leave me no choice!" I yelled tackling him back so that I could look at his ankle.

"H-hey! Not fair I wasn't ready! Guaah!" Natsu winced in pain as I straddled him. I turned to look at his ankle and made him bend his knee to bring the injured limb closer.

"Sorry if this hurts. It looks pretty bad. I better get that wrapped before you try to start walking on it." I declared examining it. His ankle was swelling slightly, but there was no sign of a break. Which is great because if it was broken we would have yo be out here awhile longer.

As I was examining his ankle I felt a lump push up against my butt.

I turned back around to see Natsu staring at me." What?" I said not completely sure how to react." As comfy as my lap may be to you, my back still hurts to much for you to stay there. So if you wouldn't mind letting me get up?" Natsu said with a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"Sorry!" I practically jumped off of him after processing in my head what kind of position we were just in.' Why hadn't I noticed any sooner!? That was beyond embarrassing!... Although his lap was pretty comfortable. He had some pretty firm thighs too. I wonder if its all muscle.. Wait! No! Stop thinking perversely you stupid brain!' I could practically feel the flames dancing across my face because of what had happened and what I just thought about.

I looked back over to see that he had gotten up. He smirked and offered his hand to me for help up, but as soon as he put weight on his left ankle his smirk fell and he stumble with a surprised, yet pained, groan.

I quickly stood and caught him leading him over to a tree stump nearby while supporting his left side." Stay put and try to keep your ankle still. I'm going to get the first aid kit out of my bag to wrap your ankle." I walked back to my bag and found the first aid kit in one of the side pockets.

"Here. Lift your leg up a little so that I can wrap your ankle properly." I instructed as I sat in front of him holding the wrap in my hand. He did as I asked with out a word, and stayed quiet while I wrapped his ankle firmly, but not so tight that it was uncomfortable.

Natsu's POV

Lucy helped me over to a tree stump as she tried to support my left side. I held most of my weight since I didn't think she could handle carrying most of my weight.

She instructed me to wait here until she got my foot wrapped, and to try not to put so much weight on it.

When she got back she began to wrap my ankle and I had to hide a small blush that appeared on my face as her soft hands ran across the tough skin of my leg. I didn't trust my voice to speak, so I stayed quiet and watched her work.

She began at the bottom of my foot and worked her way up to my lower calf where she used tape to secure the cloth to itself.' She looks so cute when she concentrates. And when she smiles, and when she blushes... Why am I thinking like this? I've never thought about anyone so much before, so why now? What makes her so different to me that I can't stop thinking about her?... Never mind. That would probably take to long.' I thought as I kept staring at her with soft eyes.

She sat back and examined her work before looking back at me with a smile saying,"There! That should do it. You could probably walk on it for a while now, but we will have to take a few breaks before making it back to the guild where Wendy can heal that better."

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face as she smiled her bright beautiful smile. My chest started to feel all warm and fuzzy as she got up and grabbed my hand. She helped me up and when I was stable on my feet she let go. I felt a little sad as she let go, but quickly dismissed it.

'This is weird. I haven't felt anything like that before. I mean, I've never reacted this way when Lisanna grabs my hand or hugs me. Same with the other girls in the guild. So whywith Lucy?.. I'll ask Mira later.' I quickly though of how to word the questions I have in my head to make things easier on Mira later.

The entire time I was thinking I hadn't noticed that we had started walking back to town. We were already at the edge of town by the time I realized where we were.

"Hey! Look! I can see the guild from here! Come on Natsu! Let's get Wendy so your ankle will feel better!" Lucy said as she ran ahead a little stopping to look back at me with a playful smile. She giggled as I ran up to her trying not to injure my ankle any further.

Yeah. It would make running a lot easier too." I said smiling down at her. I hadn't noticed how much taller I was than her until now. Not by much, but enough that if I hugged her, her head would rest perfectly under my chin.

Again with the weird ideas!God I can't wait until I can ask Mira about this.

Hey guys! Hope you liked this!


	12. Chapter 12

Normal POV.

Bam! The guild doors flew open as they were kicked in..

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Natsu shouted over all the ruckus and chaos of the guild hall.

Lucy slowly took a peak from behind Natsu to get a look at what was going on, but had to quickly duck back behind him to dodge a flying mug of ale.

"Come on Luce, let's go!" Natsu said grabbing her hand and running into the guild. Along the way to the bar they had to dodge quite a few flying objects... and people... And managed to get there unharmed, well Natsu at least. Poor Lucy was just holding on for dear life as she was pulled through an entire mass of chaos. And her 'battle scars' were stained shorts from spilled beer and a raw wrist from where Natsu was holding her.

"Mira! Where are you?! I'm starving!" Nates yelled as he and Lucy sat down. "Hey Lucy! How are you feeling? I heard you and Natsu went out for training together." Mira said the last part suggestively.

Suddenly Natsu doubled over and onto the floor. Lucy and Mira looked down at him with concern, but Lucy knew immediately what had happened as she saw he was holding his sprained ankle.

"You idiot! You just ran across the guild pulling me with you knowing you had an injured ankle!" Lucy scolded as she got up to help him off the floor.

" Mira, can you get him an ice pack until I find Wendy?" Lucy asked as she made sure Natsu was balanced on his stool." Yeah! Wendy should be down in the library studying new healing spells.

"OK thanks! I'll be right back with Wendy, Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she dashed off towards the stairway to the library.

Natsu POV

Okay maybe this idea was kind of stupid. Owwww.

"Hey Mira. I have a few questions to ask you. And I need quick answers before Lucy gets back." Said sitting up from the bar counter.

"Don't tell me you hurt yourself to get Lucy to leave." Mira said accusingly. "Maybe. I don't want to ask these questions with her around. Its kind of new to me and I'm kind of embarrassed." I said looking away. I could already feel the heat rising in my cheeks.' Man I hope no one else is listening in on this.'

"Ooh. I get it. You want to ask me questions pertaining Lucy." Mira said with realization.

"Well, yes and no. It's kind of hard to talk about... Have you ever felt different about someone? Like, you only treat that person differently. You only think about them and the things they do differently than you would other people." I said trying to word my question as simply as possible.

"Is it a bad different?" Mira asked.

"No. I think it's a good different," I took a breath and hoped no one else was listening," its just that-... Can we go somewhere where we can talk in private. Everybody's listening." I said annoyed.

"Sure. Come on in the back. I'll get you something to eat too." Mira said waving me towards the back of the kitchen.

Once we were there Mira grabbed a few ingredients and went to work cooking at the nearest stove. Me being me I sat next to her and watched her cook.

"OK, well we are now alone with no prying ears. What were you about to say." Mira said with a smile.

I took another breath and tried to relax a little." What I was going to say is that ever since I met Lucy there has been something different. Different from all of the other girls here. When I first saw her I didn't think anything of it. I figured it was just because I wasn't used to her being around. But when I brought her here something changed. Like something in my head just clicked. I felt like needed to start being there for her all the time. I don't want to see her hurt. Is it normal to feel protectively over a person you just met two weeks ago?" I was relieved that Mira didn't try to interrupt. I don't think I would have been able to tell her all of this otherwise.

"I don't know. The way this sounds to me, you need to let your instincts guide you through this. It will all turn out in the end, but just to make sure my inference is correct, how do you react to seeing her or touching her? How do you feel when you are around her?" Mira asked with a small knowing smile.

"I don't exactly know how to explain it, but when I'm around her I feel really weird inside. Like there are a bunch of flying things in my stomach. When I get to touch her my heart beat picks up a little and my legs get a little weaker like I had just run a mile or so without stopping. And just seeing her can bring at least a small smile to my face." I said not really getting why she asked that question.

"Perfect! I was right on the mark. You should listen to what I said earlier Natsu. In these kinds of things the outcome is unpredictable. Just follow your heart, and it will all make more sense." Mira handed me a plate of hot food. Suddenly I felt like my stomach had been empty since last week and dug in.

"Natsu! Mira! Where are you guys? I got Wendy! She said that she would take a look at your ankle Natsu." I heard Lucy yell from outside the kitchen from the bar.

"Coming Lucy! Just fixed Natsu something to eat!" Mira called back to her winking at me.

"Come on Natsu. Let's get that ankle fixed so you can go on a job with Lucy today." Mira said walking towards the bar counter.

Lucy POV (in the library)

I ran down the stairs to the library, but when I got there I didn't see Wendy anywhere. I saw a lot of interesting spell books though.

I started looking over the books while I tried to find Wendy. There were some books based on telepathy and how to use it, some based on flame magic, and a lot of others of the sort.

"I'll have to see if they have any based on celestial spirit magic." I continued to the back of the library where I saw the shelf titled 'Healing' and looked around to see if Wendy was nearby.

After seeing nothing I sat down at a table and looked at the books that were already out and open. After reading a page out of them I knew that Wendy must have gotten them out. They were filled with ways to cure certain types of illnesses and injuries.

I looked up again and looked around with a sigh.' Maybe if I wait here she will come back.' I thought as I stretched.

Suddenly a little space between two of the shelves caught my attention. It was just big enough for someone to fit through.

I got up and walked over to investigate. I saw a lot of other books on the other side. The books in this little room I found made the opening almost invisible if you weren't really paying attention.

I looked around one more time, and then I slipped through the opening.

"Wow." I was astonished of how many books were in here. There was also a small table in here with a few chairs.

Although it wasn't the amount of books were in here. It was the type of books that were in here.

All the titles were written in a different language." Wait a minute. " I walked over to one of the shelves and wiped the dust off one of the books to get a better look at the lettering.

"Dras abr du skulblaka... City of the dragons. These books are in the ancient language. How did they get so many? Mama told me that she could find very few of these books." I put the book back and made a mental note to come back here.

'I'll have to be careful though. No one knows I use this magic. And they can't know. Not yet, not until I can control it completely.

I peaked my head out through the opening making sure no one was there and when I saw the coast was clear I stepped out.

Not even five seconds later Wendy came skipping around the corner. She was holding another book in her hands humming a little tune.

I dusted myself off, and started walking towards her with a smile." Hey Wendy!" I said and waved.

"Hi Lucy! Sorry I didn't see you there. Are you here to look for a book too?"Wendy asked while she tried to find a certain page in the book she just sat down.

"No. You see, Natsu got a sprained ankle while he and I were training and I was wondering if you could help heal it." I asked shyly.

"Sure! Where is he?" " He should be at the bar eating something with Mira." I said pointing towards the stair way.

"Okay! Let's go!" Wendy grabbed my hand and skipped to the stairs.

When we got the bar Natsu and Mira were no where to be seen.

"Natsu! Mira! Where are you guys? I got Wendy!" I yelled back into the kitchen area hoping they were in there.

After a few seconds I heard Mira yell," Coming Lucy! Just got Natsu something too eat!"

Wendy and I sat down and waited for them to come out.

"Is Natsu's ankle bad?" Wendy asked worry etched in her voice.

"Well, it shouldn't be that bad. He just dragged me through that at full speed." I said pointing a thumb behind me at the guild fight that was still going on.

"Oh. OK. So how does it feel to be a Fairytail mage? I haven't been one that long, but so far its really fun!" Wendy asked me with a bright smile.

(present)

"Oh. Well, I'm not a guild member here. Just a friend. I work in the library up town." I said suddenly wanting to go home.

"Why not? Don't you want to be a mage here? I'm sure you'll get better pay here than working at a library." Wendy said with a small laugh and smile.

Just then Natsu came limping out of the kitchen doors.

"Hey Luce! I see you found Wendy." Natsu said jumping over the counter to sit by her.

"Let's see this ankle of yours." Wendy said pulling her attention off of me and to Natsu's ankle.

"It doesn't look that bad. This should be quick and easy." Wendy declared as she began healing Natsu's ankle.

I kept thinking about what Wendy said and I kept getting this nagging feeling that I should go home. It was almost like there was a voice in my head telling me to go.

I stood up and looked back to Natsu and Mira." Thanks for the training Natsu, I'm going to go home now. I need a shower." I began to walk towards the door when I heard Natsu call out to me. I turned around.

"But I thought we were going to go on a mission once my ankle was better?" He said with a big smile.

My heart started to beat a little faster and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer,but suddenly it felt like there was a knife being jabbed into my head.

I held back a scream and managed to say," Maybe next time Natsu," another wave of pain rushed through my head when I said that," actually, isn't it against the rules for someone that isn't part of the guild to take a job?" I winced slightly as the pain subsided a little.

"Then why don't you join? I'm sure the guild would love you, and then we could be partners!" Natsu suggested as his smile got larger.

I grinned at his enthusiasm, but as soon as I went to take him up on that offer the pain came back full force. It was like whatever was causing this didn't want me to join.

I looked around to see if anyone was causing it. My eyes landed on a girl with short white hair that was sitting a few tables away talking to another person. She would occasionally look in my direction and when our eyes met she glared and the pain got worse. ' Lisanna? Why is she doing this?... Wait her eyes. They aren't blue. Something's wrong.'

"No, not right now. I have to much going on." I think the pain I was feeling was finally starting to show on my face because Natsu was looking at me with concern as Wendy and Mira were looking at me with worry.

"Are you OK?" Natsu asked getting up and walking over to me. The pain subsided then came right back. As soon as I knew who was giving me pain, I knew something was wrong. I had to get away from the guild.

As Natsu got closer the pain got worse. It felt like I has swords being plunged into my head again and again. Tears sprang at the corners of my eyes from the pain and I tried to hold them back. It was no use though, a few fell down my cheeks and a look of shock fell over Natsu's face.

He reached out to touch me, but the pain kept getting worse as he got closer. I took a step back and Natsu pulled his hand back. I felt bad for it, so I held me head to give him a clue of what was going on.

He looked confused, but when I looked past him Mira had seen Lisanna's strange eye color and she started to mumble worriedly something under her breath. Wendy looked really worried.

As Mira kept mumbling I glanced at Lisanna and saw that she was struggling to keep her spell up in my head.

Suddenly the pain stopped and when it did I took a breath and sobbed quietly. I glanced at Lisanna again and saw that she was about to do it again, so I turned and ran. All the while I was thinking about how her eyes were a dreadful looking purple. It was as if someone was controlling her.

"Lucy! Wait up! What just happened?" Natsu yelled as he began to run after me.

Natsu POV.

' I'm confused. First she's fine, then she wants to leave in a hurry. Then she starts to cry when I try to touch her?

What the hell?! Was she scared or something? No she started to hold her head like it hurt.'

I looked back to see Mira walking into the chaos of the guild with a concerned look on her face. I decided to go after Lucy before she gets so far a head I can't find her.

"Lucy! Wait! What happened?!" I began running as fast as I could to catch up to her.

I finally found her turning down strawberry street." Lucy! Wait up!" I yelled and picked up my speed.

When I turned down her street she disappeared into her apartment. I followed her, but instead of using her door I went to her window.

I took a look at my surroundings to see if there was anything to help me get in with. I heard her walk into her bedroom and sit on her bed. She kept crying, but very softly.

I don't know what she's crying about but I do know that I don't like it. 'When I get my hands on the person that made her cry there will be hell to pay.

I took a few steps back and then got a running start. I jumped up to her window and opened her window to get in. Luckily she didn't have it locked.

I carefully jumped over her bed and landed gently on the floor next to her bed.

"Lucy?" I called out gently sitting on the edge of her bed.

She flinched as I put a hand on her shoulder. I don't know why I felt like I had just been hit by a magic cart when she did.

"Lucy what happened back there? You were fine one minute, and the next you wouldn't let me near you while you stared at me crying. Please tell me what's wrong." I gently scooted closer to her as she began to turn around slowly.

Her eyes were red from crying and her breathing was uneven as she tried to calm down.

After a few seconds of just staring at each other she finally said something.

"Do you know Lisanna Strause?" The question threw me off, but I answered honestly.

"Yeah. She and I were the best of friends when we were little. We're still friends now just not as close. Why?"

She paused again and looked uncertain. "Lucy?" I asked gently getting her attention." If I tell you what happened. Can I trust you to believe me?" I was shocked. Sure we may not have known each other long, but I thought it was clear that she could trust me with anything.

"Of course! Why would you think otherwise?" I reassured her with a grin.

"Because it's about Lisanna, and what she did.." Lucy said looking down." What did she do?" I got this feeling that I knew what happened.

"She.. She was the one that made me leave the guild today. Something's wrong though. She isn't the kind of girl to do something like that. You see, I knew her when I was little. Its not an important story, but... I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. " Lucy said turning over on to I her back and looking up at the ceiling.

I was shocked. Lisanna didn't act different when I was there. Is something going on that no one has told me about? And Lisanna hurting her? I've never known her to hurt anyone other than the enemy. Part of me wants to walk out and pretend this never happened, but the other part of me keeps telling me to believe Lucy, I mean, she did say something was wrong with Lisanna.

.

I heaved a huge sigh and laid down next to her, and she looked at me with surprise.

"I guess you would be right. I mean. I've never actually seen Lisanna hurt someone on purpose before, unless she is on a mission and she has to, but never actually witness her do something like that before. Something like this has happened before, but I didn't know what to think of it so I never paid any attention to the problem." I confessed staring at her bedroom ceiling.

"How do you know so many people in the guild anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, I know Levy because when I was little I would always run away from home after Mama died. I met her on a train and we traveled to Magnolia together. She was with her friends Jet and Droy of course, and she kept going on and on about books and the guild. She was going to join the day we met. I promised to try and see her twice a month. And twice a month, I would sneak out with enough jewels to buy two train tickets. One to get there and one to get me home. That is, if the guards didn't find me first." Lucy added with a giggle.

"You were quite rebeliouse as a child weren't you?" I asked looking at her smiling face amused.

"I guess so. I know Mira because one day I ran away and instead of taking my usual route to Levy's house I took a path through the woods. That way the guards wouldn't catch me. I wanted to stay a few days. Although, along the way it started to rain so I started running. I guess I took a wrong turn and ended up at the Straus's house. '

"I knocked on the door expecting Levy, but instead there stood an intimidating teenager dressed in black. I got scared and ran up the path a little more getting all muddy. I took cover in the roots of a tree that had fallen over. It was terrifying. The thunder and lightening were keeping my adrenalin high I guess because I didn't feel tired in the slightest bit. I saw a light in the distance. Farther down the path. I was about to go to it when the same scary teenager found me and took me back to her house."

"I realized then that she wasn't all that bad, and I guess I fell asleep because I don't remember how we got into her house's bathroom. She was filling the tub with water and bubbles. She looked at me and smiled the sweetest smile and asked my name. I told her but left out my last name, and she told me hers. I got to take a nice hot bath and she brought me new clothes to where. She looked after me that night. That's when I met Elfman and Lisanna. I learned that I was borrowing a pair of Lisanna's clothes that she refused to ever where again.'

" Elfman kept telling me how I shouldn't be running around in the woods at night. I tried to talk with Lisanna but she didn't really look like she wanted to talk. She just sat in the corner and stared at me as her family welcomed me with open arms. It was like she wanted to say hi but she must have been too shy... I really enjoyed that whole night until the guards found out where I was. They came and busted down their door and grabbed me. Elfman got hurt when he tried to get me back, and when I tried to help him Lisanna tried to pull me away, but got hit too. I begged the guards not to hurt them the whole time. I knew then that no one need me around causing trouble and pain the way I did that night." Lucy finished her story with a sigh and a smile.

"You know what? If you had kept going. You would have ended up on my doorstep. That light you said you saw was me lighting the lantern I would always hang next to my door. The next day I heard Mira talking to Master about a little blonde headed girl that got taken away by these strange guards injuring Elfman in the process. And when I went to Lisanna about it she wouldn't talk. I was too young to be how I am now. Rushing to save the day without thinking. She told me to leave her alone for awhile so I did. She was my best friend so I didn't pry." I said looking at her smiling.

"I wonder what would have happened if I had gotten to your house. What would have happened if the guards broke your door down?" Lucy asked turning her head to look at me with playful curiosity.

"Well, I would have let you in, gave you a new pair of clothes and when the guards came you wouldn't have had to go with them without a fight. I would have held my own to keep you." I said without really having to think about it.

I looked back to her and we just layed there staring at each other without saying a word. She held my gaze as she searched my eyes for something. What she's looking for I'm not sure, but what I do know is that I couldn't look away.

Her chocolate brown eyes stayed locked on mine until she slowly started to fall asleep. Once she was out I carefully got up and covered her up with a blanket.

I looked out the window and saw that it was actually pretty late. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 10:00 p.m.

I was about to jump out the window to go home after making sure her door was locked and the lights were off when I felt something grab the back of my shirt.

I looked back to see a sleeping Lucy grabbing my shirt and the only thing I heard come out of her perfectly shaped lips was," Don't leave me.. Please."

I slowly made my way back into her room and kicked off my sandals. I then stripped off my vest,but I left my pants on.

I gently slid under the covers next to Lucy and as if I were a magnet she slid to my side and snaked an arm around my torso continuing to snuggle closer. I smiled as I realized she just wanted warmth, but my smile faltered as she started to shake and mumble.

She was having a bad dream. I focused in on what she was saying and managed to hear," No.. You... Can't leave me... I don't want you to... Natsu... Please.. Don't leave... Me"

"I won't ever leave you Lucy. Not now, not ever." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. "Goodnight Lucy."

OOh. MY. GOD.. Does anyone else think that this is the best chapter I have posted so far? Because I am quite proud of myself. Well stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review your opinion. Fav and follow if you wish. Kbye!


End file.
